


Through the walls

by akaashook



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Meetings, How Do I Tag, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Komori is a gossip king, Living Together, M/M, Osamu is just done, Photographer! Sakusa, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Sakusa's house is on fire, Slow Burn, Something's burning, guess where he lives now?, just my desir-
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashook/pseuds/akaashook
Summary: Una delle passioni di Sakusa Kiyoomi era da sempre stata la fotografia.L’arte di rendere eterno.L’arte del fissare i ricordi.In un semplice scatto possono celarsi mille significati, mille misteri. Nell’arco di un secondo si possono catturare mille sensazioni. Si può catturare un’anima.Una fotografia può essere tutto e niente, può essere tempo e spazio, può essere  luce e ombra o ciò che si cela tra le due, centinaia di migliaia di sfumature di colore. Una fotografia può farsi melodia, aroma, sapore. Una fotografia… qualcosa di così piccolo, così insignificante eppure così straordinariamente potente, devastante.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, background OsaSuna
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *prende il respiro* Okay credo di aver raggiunto il picco della mia ossessione per la SakuAtsu. Questa è la mia prima fanfiction, quindi sono piuttosto nervosa, ma ho deciso di pubblicarla perché volevo dimostrare a me stessa di essere capace di finire qualche cosa. Non so quante persone avranno voglia di leggere questa storia, ma spero che piaccia a quelli che le dedicheranno un po' del loro tempo.

Una delle passioni di Sakusa Kiyoomi era da sempre stata la fotografia.

L’arte di rendere eterno.

L’arte del fissare i ricordi.

In un semplice scatto possono celarsi mille significati, mille misteri. Nell’arco di un secondo si possono catturare mille sensazioni. Si può catturare un’anima.

Una fotografia può essere tutto e niente, può essere tempo e spazio, può essere luce e ombra o ciò che si cela tra le due, centinaia di migliaia di sfumature di colore. Una fotografia può farsi melodia, aroma, sapore. Una fotografia… qualcosa di così piccolo, così insignificante eppure così straordinariamente potente, devastante.

Sakusa Kiyoomi era un fotografo.

Acciuffava momenti, sentimenti, essenze, si aggrappava a loro e li rendeva immortali grazie a un modesto click, gli donava una seconda vita.

Ma Sakusa era un codardo.

Era un’ombra, una presenza evanescente pronta sparire da un momento all’altro, una bolla di sapone. Debole. No. Fragile.

La sua era un’esistenza passata a nascondersi dietro una sottile lastra di vetro, un sistema di specchi concavi e convessi che gli permetteva di vedere il mondo senza doverne necessariamente esserne parte.

Ma il suo problema non era davvero il mondo, quello era fatto di attimi e gli attimi erano un linguaggio che Sakusa comprendeva, di cui conosceva il valore. Il suo problema era il modo in cui quel mondo lo faceva sentire.

O forse era solo la maniera che Sakusa aveva di percepire le cose che era diversa. Più intensa.

E voleva condividerla con coloro che erano disposti ad ascoltare.

Coloro che avevano voglia di apprendere la lingua degli istanti.

…

Era una giornata serena. Il sole attraversava le chiome degli alberi generando il tappeto di ombre su cui Sakusa stava camminando.

Il parco era uno dei suoi soggetti preferiti. Era un luogo di tranquillità, di quiete. Era un crocevia di vite, di esperienze, di mondi. Pulsava di vita. Era un’amalgama omogenea di colori. Un vortice di stimoli.

A volte la forza di quel vortice era tale da fargli tremare le gambe. Forse era per questo che si ritrovò improvvisamente a sdraiato sull’erba con la sua macchina fotografica tra le mani.

Come poteva la gente non rendersi conto del valore di quel luogo? Della canzone che intonava?

Sakusa non voleva rialzarsi. Chiuse gli occhi.

Inspirò profondamente.

L’aria pura che stava respirando gli riempì i polmoni, si propagò in tutto il suo corpo e ne annullò completamente il peso. Sakusa era leggero. Era un palloncino desideroso di perdersi nella vastità del cielo. Era un filo d’erba pronto ricevere il bacio della rugiada fresca. Era una nuvola, spinta da soffi di vento, in viaggio verso destinazioni lontane e ignote.

Espirò lentamente.

Era il momento di mettersi a lavoro. C’erano così tante cose da fare. Così tante impressioni a cui dare voce. Sakusa dubitava di riuscire mai a coglierle tutte. Nemmeno se avesse dedicato loro un’intera vita.

Si rialzò e iniziò a passeggiare. Sakusa non aveva mai un soggetto prestabilito. Di solito si lasciava guidare dall’istinto. Gli piacevano particolarmente i movimenti indefiniti, quelli che si registrano con la coda dell’occhio ma che non si riesce davvero a delineare. Sakusa amava quei movimenti perché rappresentavano un rompicapo, una maniera di mettersi alla prova, una sfida con se stesso. Ce l’avrebbe fatta a incorniciare l’incerto, l’indistinto, lo sfumato senza porgli dei limiti, senza privarlo della sua essenza e della sua inconoscibilità?

Dopotutto incorniciare significa rinchiudere. È davvero possibile porre dei confini a qualcosa di sconfinato? Come si può pretendere di conoscere l’odore di un fiore senza mai averlo sentito? Di ricordare il volto di qualcuno che non si ha mai conosciuto?

Forse momenti come quelli erano destinati a rimanere sfuocati, criptati, inarrivabili.

Sakusa stava percorrendo la riva del fiume che attraversava il parco quando sentì uno strillo acuto che lo scosse dai suoi pensieri. Sollevò il capo e vide che, a pochi metri da lui, sul ponticello di legno che collegava le due metà del parco, un ragazzo biondo dall’aria disperata si stava arrampicando sul corrimano.

Il ragazzo saltò giù.

 _Ridicolo_ pensò. Perché mai avrebbe fatto qualcosa di simile?

Sakusa sentì una donna sussultare e la osservò portarsi una mano alla bocca, alla sua sinistra un gruppo di ragazzine si piegava in due dalle risate, un uomo sogghignò, degli anziani mormorarono.

Quel singolo, bizzarro evento aveva mosso qualcosa nella calma del parco, aveva suscitato reazioni. Era una scossa improvvisa, un’onda capace di trascinare con sé chiunque le si trovasse abbastanza vicino.

Sakusa si chiese se l’aria non fosse stata immobile finora, in attesa di quell’evento, di quello spiffero improvviso di vento portatore di nuove sollecitazioni.

O magari stava provando a costruire un castello dove non erano presenti fondamenta.

Magari stava cercando di tessere una trama di rimandi ed echi senza avere a disposizione del filo.

Magari stava analizzando troppo qualcosa di così semplice.

Un idiota si era appena gettato da un ponte per qualche stupida ragione che, per qualche stupida ragione, Sakusa era curioso di scoprire.

Il ragazzo riemerse o meglio, un telefono riemerse e poi il ragazzo. Ansimava, ma sorrideva. No, rideva. _Si diverte_.

C’era qualcosa di speciale in quella scena. Sakusa lo capì perché le sue mani si strinsero istintivamente intorno alla fotocamera, sollevandola. Probabilmente aveva a che fare con i colori, il miscuglio di verdi e azzurri e gialli o forse era la luce, che accarezzava teneramente ogni angolo e curva e che si rifletteva sull’acqua disperdendosi nell’aria, confondendosi con essa. O forse era la genuinità di quella risata, forse era l’intero contesto che contornava quella risata, che l’aveva resa possibile.

Sakusa non sapeva e non era sicuro di voler sapere. Come sempre si lasciò guidare dal primo impulso e

click.

…

“Sei in tendenza su Twitter” ridacchiò il gemello cattivo “qualcuno è anche riuscito a riprendere l’intero volo.”

Atsumu si rigirò sul divano del suo soggiorno. Magari così facendo ad un certo punto sarebbe stato inghiottito e non avrebbe dovuto aver a che fare con le prese in giro di Osamu.

La sua mete tornò al “fattaccio” del giorno precedente o, come Atsumu preferiva chiamarlo, l’“incidente di percorso”. Perché il maledetto telefono doveva scivolargli dalle mani proprio mentre si trovava su un dannato ponte? Perché proprio durante una live? Ma soprattutto perché non aveva esitato un attimo a gettarsi da quel ponte?

Non che l’attenzione dei fan per il suo “volo dell’angelo” gli dispiacesse o lo mettesse in imbarazzo, ma i commenti di Osamu erano insopportabili e avrebbe fatto di tutto per farlo tacere.

**,,Qualcuno di voi sa come occultare le prove di un omicidio?,,**

Twittò dal suo telefono che, magicamente, era sopravvissuto all’incidente di percorso.

“Sai ‘Tsumu, il primo passo per commettere un omicidio perfetto è non far sapere ai tuoi 22 milioni di followers che vuoi commetterne uno”

“Ti colpirò quando meno te lo aspetti”

“Per farlo dovresti prima alzare il culo dal divano” disse Osamu sogghignando.

Atsumu stava prontamente ignorando il fratello facendo un giro su Instagram quando vide la foto. Non era insolito per lui essere taggato in numerosi commenti, specialmente in un giorno nefasto come questo, ma in molti lo stavano citando sotto un’immagine in particolare.

Il nome del profilo era @skskym e la descrizione sotto la foto era **Gli effetti che la luce produce su un idiota bagnato.** _Offensivo_ pensò Atsumu _ma bell’inquadratura._

Nella foto stava ridendo, sembrava sereno, allegro, divertito. Leggero. Ma a guardarla meglio era possibile rivelare un altro livello che giocava a nascondino dietro quello superficiale, un sottile alone di vaga malinconia, non sufficientemente denso da risaltare, ma abbastanza pesante da catturare l’attenzione di uno spettatore attento.

Era una foto a più strati, proprio come Atsumu. Per un fuggevole secondo si sentì osservato. Esposto.

Per pura curiosità decise di dare una sbirciatina anche alle altre foto su quel profilo: una finestra che dava su una strada deserta (descrizione: **un confine di vetro** ), un’ immagine in bianco e nero di un orologio dall’aspetto antico (descrizione: **spine di tempo** ), la chioma di un albero in autunno, le foglie prossime alla caduta (descrizione: **funamboli** ), uno specchio in cui si rifletteva la fotocamera (descrizione: **broken lens** ). _Belle mani_ riflettè Atsumu guardando quest’ultima foto.

Il ragazzo era decisamente bravo. _Deve essere un ragazzo, quelle sono le mani di un ragazzo._

“Hey ‘Samu, che ne pensi di un servizio fotografico?”

“Perché farne uno quando io ho proprio qui una cartella di tue foto che faranno certamente impazzire le tue fan?”

“Non osare” strillò Atsumu.

Osamu si limitò a sorridere e a tacere il fatto che potrebbe come non potrebbe aver creato un profilo falso solo per prendersi gioco del fratello online. Farlo nella vita reale, evidentemente, non era abbastanza per lui.

“Non so neanche perché te l’ho chiesto, tanto farò come al solito di testa mia” disse mentre iniziava a scrivere il messaggio.

…

**Hey**

Sakusa guardò e riguardò lo schermo più volte, come se quella parola nascondesse un qualche significato arcano e criptato, come se non fosse più di un semplice saluto. Sakusa non era abituato a ricevere attenzioni o messaggi, perché mai qualcuno avrebbe deciso volontariamente di intraprendere una conversazione con lui?

Domandò: C _hi sei?_

La risposta non tardò ad arrivare.

**L’idiota bagnato**

_Ah._

_E cosa vuoi?_

**Un appuntamento**

_No._

Sakusa era a un passo dal bloccare questo folle sconosciuto, quando il suo telefono vibrò di nuovo.

**Intendevo un appuntamento professionale. Ho bisogno di un servizio fotografico**

_Per quello esistono i fotografi professionisti._

**Ma le loro foto non sono come le tue**

**Quelle sono belle da guardare, le tue sono belle da ascoltare**

**Verrai pagato ovviamente**

**Dai**

**Per favore**

_Hai intenzione di andare avanti così per molto?_

**Assillarti potrebbe essere una buona maniera per convincerti**

_Non lo è._

**Ah sì?**

**Forse devo passare alla corruzione**

**Posso farti avere i migliori onigiri del Giappone gratis**

_È ancora un no._

**Sei**

**Irrispettoso**

_Mi viene difficile portare rispetto agli idioti che si gettano da un ponte per attirare l’attenzione._

**Mi era caduto il telefono nel fiume**

_Avresti potuto reagire in maniera più pacata._

**Non è nel mio stile**

_Immagino._

**Dai**

**Ho già detto che ti pagherò???**

**Ti prego**

**Accetta**

**Dai**

**Vedo che visualizzi**

**Rispondimi**

_Ti blocco._

**NO**

**ASDKGVKAGNWI**

**PER FAVORE**

**NON FARLO**

**ASPETTA**

**QUALUNQUE SIA IL TUO NOME**

**DAI**

**DOMANI ALLE 15 AL PONTE DA CUI MI SONO BUTTATO**

**CI VEDIAMO**

**TI ASPETTO**

Sakusa decise di non bloccare il ragazzo, ma decise anche di non prendere in considerazione l’offerta. E continuò a camminare verso il suo appartamento.

Tuttavia, non appena si chiuse la porta alle spalle, in assenza di cose da fare, i pensieri divennero l’unica maniera per tenersi impegnato e, disgraziatamente, tra quelli c’erano i messaggi di un insopportabile biondino ossigenato.

Senza rendersene conto si ritrovò sul profilo di @tsumtsum, Miya Atsumu, 22 anni, 22 milioni di followers, un feed molto disordinato, foto piene di sorrisi e colori luminosi, qualcuna in bianco e nero, qualcuna sfuocata.

Sembrava tutto così falso, una lucentezza apparente, un’illusione in bilico tra la stabilità e lo sgretolamento.

Gli ricordava una foto scattata qualche mese fa nell’appartamento del suo amico Komori: pezzi di puzzle dispersi sul pavimento in attesa di una mano disposta a dargli un ordine, uno scopo.

Il profilo di Miya Atsumu era un puzzle incompleto.

Proprio in quel momento il suo telefono vibrò. Sakusa roteò gli occhi quando notò chi era il mittente.

**Come ti chiami?**

_Non sono affari tuoi_

**Un bel po’ lungo come nome**

**Quindi ci vediamo domani, Non sono affari tuoi-kun?**

_Mi presenterei solo per spingerti di nuovo giù da quel ponte._

**PROVACI SE NE HAI IL CORAGGIO CODARDO**

**Non so chi sia peggio tra te e mio fratello davvero**

**Comunque**

**Giuro**

**Che**

**Sono**

**Una**

**Brava persona**

**Presentati**

**Per favore**

_Sakusa._

**Eh?**

_È il mio nome. Ora taci._

**Ammutolisco**

**A domani**

**Alle 15**

**Buonanotte, Sakusa-kun**

…

Erano le 15:05.

Sakusa aveva elaborato un piano perfetto in tre fasi: svegliarsi, evitare l’incontro con Miya Atsumu, dormire.

Evidentemente qualcosa doveva essere andato storto perché andare al parco non rientrava all’interno della lista dei suoi propositi per la giornata.

Sakusa stabilì che era inutile provare a comprendere per quale inafferrabile ragione le sue gambe l’avessero portato lì invece che dritto a casa come da programma. _Non è ancora troppo tardi per tornare indietro_ pensò _lui non mi ha ancora visto._

Miya era lì dalle 14:45. E Sakusa lo sapeva perché era lì, seduto immobile su una panchina capace di garantirgli una visuale perfetta sul ponte, dalle 14:38.

Non era stata una buona idea.

Miya controllò qualcosa (probabilmente l’orario) sul cellulare e iniziò a guardarsi intorno.

Decisamente non una buona idea.

Miya iniziò a comporre un messaggio.

Una cattiva idea.

Il suo telefono vibrò: **È la tua ultima occasione sakkun**

Un’orribile idea.

Dov’era finito Miya?

Una pessima idea.

“Trovato!” esclamò una voce acuta e irritante, mentre il ragazzo a cui apparteneva si lasciava cadere a peso morto sulla panchina al suo fianco con un sorriso fin troppo ampio e furbo per i gusti di Sakusa.

Quest’ultimo balzò di scatto, terrorizzato, e tentò di allontanarsi il più possibile.

Un’espressione fuggente attraversò il viso dell’altro, qualcosa a metà tra la confusione, l’affranto e l’interesse. Ma quel sorrisetto da volpe non tardò a riemergere con un’intensità se possibile maggiore di prima.

“Ah” disse semplicemente “troppo vicino, eh?”

Sakusa annuì e, per la prima volta, si prese il suo tempo per osservare Miya Atsumu. Il ragazzo era colore e assenza di colore, era il prodotto dell’intreccio di numerosi fili gialli e neri, i suoi occhi avevano la stessa densità dell’oro fuso, i capelli erano di un paglierino leggero e soffice.

Indossava una t-shirt giallo pastello con su scritto “I’d wish you the best, but I’m the best” in arancione e dei jeans neri.

Gli ricordava un tramonto.

“Ti piace ciò che vedi?” chiese ammiccando con quel ridicolo sorriso stampato in faccia e Sakusa voleva vederlo scomparire.

“Diciamo che ti preferivo nel fiume ad almeno dieci metri di distanza” constatò impassibile.

“Così mi ferisci, Sakkun” affermò portandosi una mano al petto con fare tragicomico.

“Non chiamarmi così” disse in tono piatto.

“Così autoritario” sorrise Miya.

“Me ne sto andando” fece per alzarsi, ma fu trattenuto da uno strillo “NO! VA BENE! HAI VINTO! RIMANI”

“Dammi un buon motivo”

“Ti pagherò”

“No”

Sakusa era ormai in piedi quando Miya tentò di afferrarlo, ma la sua mano si fermò a mezz’aria. “Scusa” gli sentì sussurrare con la voce spezzata di chi lo intendeva davvero, con gli occhi bassi di chi riconosce il suo errore ed è tanto forte da voler rimediare.

E in qualche modo, per qualche ragione, questo fu abbastanza per Sakusa.

…

“Okay ricominciamo da capo. Io sono Atsumu”

“Lo so”

“Ovvio. E il tuo nome è…”

“Lo sai”

“Già. E non hai un nome che non sia il tuo cognome?”

“Sì”

“Ed è…”

“Affar mio”

“Wow, sei decisamente un bell’elemento”

Sakusa lo fissò corrugando la fronte “E cosa vorresti dire con questo?”

“Lo sai” rispose Miya con un sorrisetto fin troppo convinto e poi si lasciò scappare una risatina.

“Va bene, Sakkun” continuò “cosa si fa?”

Questo ragazzo era davvero ridicolo.

“È il tuo servizio fotografico. Dimmelo tu” disse roteando gli occhi.

“Non so, pensavo avessi qualche proposta” inclinò il capo “ammetto che il mio piano A non era molto elaborato” si portò una mano al mento e iniziò ad accarezzarlo.

“Stai aspettando che ti domandi quale fosse il tuo piano A?”

Un altro di quei sorrisetti da volpe “Non sei curioso, Sakkun?”

“No”

“Dovevo aspettarmelo” ridacchiò e lo fissò intensamente, dritto negli occhi. La luce del sole pomeridiano rimbalzava sulle sue lunghe ciglia e le rendeva fili d’aria colorati.

“Stai per dirmelo comunque, vero?”

“Sei un uomo perspicace, Sakkun” gli dedicò un occhiolino “il piano era aspettare pazientemente che l’ispirazione ci illumini mentre giriamo a caso per la città”

“Con te?”

“So che magari ti risulterà difficile crederlo, ma molta gente pagherebbe per avere un’occasione simile” una pausa “Inoltre” un’altra pausa “Ti pago proprio per fare questo”

Sakusa non capiva perché Miya sentisse il costante bisogno di ricordargli che lo avrebbe pagato. Di sicuro lui non se ne sarebbe dimenticato. Come studente universitario il problema economico si faceva spesso sentire e un po’ di soldi in più non guastano mai. Dopotutto questa era stata la ragione per cui aveva deciso di presentarsi all’incontro, no?

“Immagino che tu abbia un piano B”

“Ma certo che ce l’ho, Sakkun, mi credi un principiante?” strillò con quella voce acuta che perforava le orecchie di Sakusa.

“Non sei stanco di fare domande di cui conosci già la risposta?” lo fissò tagliente, sollevando il mento come per guardarlo dall’alto in basso.

“Sei” sollevò l’indice per sottolineare la sua prossima affermazione “cattivo” biascicò.

“Mi pare di capire che il tuo ego sia abbastanza grande da gestire il colpo”

“Comunque” squittì Miya tirando fuori il telefono dalla tasca “Siccome avevo previsto questa evenienza ho elaborato il perfetto piano B, in cui B sta per Basta chiedere al pubblico” e iniziò a digitare qualcosa sullo schermo.

“Pensavo stesse per Buttarsi da un ponte” Sakusa quasi sorrise sotto la mascherina che portava. Quasi.

“Tu e mio fratello non mi lascerete vivere in pace nemmeno per un giorno. Vi conoscete? Siete segretamente in combutta per boicottarmi? State provando a liberarvi di me perché sono chiaramente migliore?”

“Chiaramente” fece eco Sakusa “Ahimè la mia copertura è saltata. Credo sia proprio il momento di abortire la missione e andar via”

In quel momento il telefono di Sakusa iniziò a squillare.

…

Le cose che Atsumu aveva capito di Sakusa erano poche, ma per fare una lista basta avere almeno due elementi e, nella sua, ce n’erano almeno tre:

  1. Era un ragazzo riservato a cui non piaceva stare al centro dell’attenzione.
  2. Quei due nei sopra il sopracciglio destro erano adorabili.
  3. La sua compostezza era ammirabile .



Per questo si sentì perplesso quando vide la sua mascella contrarsi e i suoi occhi spalancarsi, diventare buchi neri e assorbire avidamente ogni traccia di colore dal suo volto, fino a prosciugarlo.

Lo osservò riattaccare lentamente. Non aveva capito cosa stesse succedendo e non era nemmeno riuscito a concentrarsi sulla conversazione, troppo occupato a scrutare ogni suo singolo movimento.

Ci fu un attimo, solo un singolo, unico, preciso attimo in cui il mondo sembrò trattenere il respiro. I sensi di Atsumu non riuscirono più a percepire la carezza della brezza pomeridiana, gli odori che regnavano nel parco, il terreno sotto i suoi piedi. Era impossibile stabilire se tutto si fosse immobilizzato o se avesse improvvisamente iniziato a muoversi a una velocità tale da infrangere ogni barriera razionale e irrazionale.

E poi accadde.

Il catalizzatore.

L’evento che il mondo stava aspettando.

Sakusa crollò.

Non letteralmente dato che era seduto sulla panchina, ma Atsumu lo capì. La poca luce che era rimasta nei suoi occhi barcollò e fece per spegnersi completamente, lasciando dietro di sé solo una flebile scia di cenere, pronta a dissolversi al minimo sussurro della brezza.

Sakusa si tolse lentamente la mascherina.

Pareva fare tutto lentamente. Forse era la sua maniera per provare a controllare il suo piccolo cosmo o forse era per evitare il collasso definitivo. Ad Atsumu non importava. L’unica cosa che contava in quel momento era che un completo sconosciuto, _quasi completo sconosciuto_ stava per avere un qualche crollo nervoso davanti a lui e lui era l’ultima persona in grado di aiutarlo.

“Sakusa” tentò piano, non riconobbe la sua voce.

Nessuna reazione.

“Hey Sakusa-kun” riprovò più forte e deciso, ma sempre in tono pacato.

Ancora niente.

E Atsumu non era pronto. Avrebbe potuto gestire rabbia, tristezza, probabilmente anche un attacco di panico. Ma questo era diverso. Questo era il nulla. Questo era il buco nero delle iridi di Sakusa e Atsumu non era pronto.

Allungò con esitazione una mano verso di lui. Proferì ancora una volta il suo nome.

_Cosa devo fare? Cosa devo fare? Cosa devo fare?_

Fu impercettibile, ma Sakusa scosse lievemente la testa e Atsumu capì. Lasciò che il suo braccio gli cadesse in grembo. Si fece da parte fino a sedere sull’altra estremità della panchina, il più lontano possibile. Appoggiò la schiena e chiuse gli occhi.

“Cosa è successo?” chiese in un sussurro “non posso aiutarti se non me lo dici” si portò una mano ai capelli “ti prego fatti aiutare”.

I secondi passarono e ben presto divennero minuti e nessuno dei due si mosse, nessuno dei due parlò. Solo quel pesante senso di immobilità continuava a regnare imbattuto. E Atsumu si rifiutava di riaprire gli occhi.

Lo fece solo quando sentì un click.

E il mondo riprese a girare, il tempo a scorrere, il vento a soffiare e Atsumu a respirare.

Quel singolo suono aveva mosso un intero universo.

Sakusa lo fissò con la telecamera stretta tra le mani e Atsumu ringraziò il cielo di essere seduto perché lo sguardo che gli era stato rivolto era capace di far cedere le gambe a chiunque e lui non sapeva, non voleva, non capiva-

“Era il mio vicino” disse con voce calma, come se stesse misurando ogni parola.

Atsumu ci mise un po’ a realizzare di cosa stesse parlando, prima di ricordarsi della chiamata di qualche minuto fa. Sembravano passate ore.

“Devo tornare a casa. Io devo. Io-

“Va bene. Andiamo. Ti accompagno”

“Io… non ho più una casa”

“Eh?”

“Era il mio vicino” ripetè “casa mia… il mio appartamento… mi ha chiamato per dirmi che c’è stato un incendio nel nostro palazzo”

Ah. Incendio. Palazzo. Casa. Ah.

“Ah” disse Atsumu.

“Ah” rispose Sakusa.

…

Quella stessa sera, Atsumu poté analizzare i fatti della giornata con occhio lucido. In ordine:

  1. Si era recato al parco per incontrare Sakusa.
  2. Sakusa aveva ricevuto una telefonata.
  3. Aveva riaccompagnato Sakusa a casa (o alle sue rovine).
  4. Aveva invitato Sakusa a dormire da lui.



E questa è la storia di come Miya Atsumu si ritrovò a passare la notte con un quasi completo sconosciuto nel suo letto.

…

A dieci anni Sakusa Kiyoomi si era perso.

Di quel giorno non ricordava quasi nulla. Ma ciò che resta non sono mai i momenti, sono le sensazioni che quei momenti ci lasciano. Sulla pelle, sulla punta della lingua, nel profumo di un ricordo lontano.

Quel giorno Sakusa non aveva sentito niente.

Ripensandoci anni dopo si disse che era impossibile, che doveva esserci qualcosa, un minuscolo granello di qualcosa, anche se il suo nome era indifferenza, apatia.

A volte un ricordo può essere mancanza di qualcosa.

In effetti un ricordo non è altro che un’impronta più o meno marcata del passato.

Quel giorno aveva piovuto. Sakusa rammentava di aver sentito una goccia di pioggia schiantarsi sul suo viso, proprio sotto l’occhio sinistro, come se il cielo stesse piangendo per lui. Si era accovacciato sul marciapiede, in mezzo a quella foresta fitta che gli impediva di vedere il cielo. No. Non erano alberi. Era una folla di giganti. No. Era la calca di persone tra cui Sakusa si era perso, gente che continuava ad andare avanti, ignara del bambino smarrito che sembrava aver smesso di respirare a pochi centimetri da loro. Come poteva aver pensato che fossero alberi? Gli alberi producono ossigeno, questa gente lo stava avidamente succhiando via direttamente dai suoi polmoni.

Quel giorno non aveva piovuto. E quel filo umido che gli aveva attraversato il volto, proprio sotto l’occhio sinistro non era stata una goccia di pioggia.

…

Sakusa sentì il sapore incolore di quel ricordo in bocca ancora prima di svegliarsi.

In quel momento si trovava in quella dimensione che faceva da ponte tra sogno e realtà comunemente detta dormiveglia. Era consapevole di non trovarsi nel suo letto. Il cuscino su cui la sua testa poggiava era più morbido del suo, le lenzuola avevano una consistenza diversa da quelle a cui era abituato, ma Sakusa non aveva nulla da temere, dopotutto aveva convinto Miya a sostituirle la sera prima. Queste erano pulite, nuove, fresche, come il sole che gli accarezzava dolcemente il viso attraverso la sottile barriera offerta dalle tende.

Sakusa non aveva bisogno di sforzarsi per rievocare gli avvenimenti del giorno prima: dopo la telefonata del suo vicino era tornato a casa, o per lo meno quello che ne era rimasto (qualche parte della camera da letto e del piccolo bagno si era salvata), Miya lo aveva accompagnato (perché lo aveva accompagnato?) in silenzio e, mentre lo osservava raccogliere le poche cose che potevano ancora essergli utili gli aveva chiesto “I tuoi genitori vivono qui vicino?”, Sakusa aveva scosso la testa. “Allora qualche amico può ospitarti?”, l’unico amico che avesse mai avuto era Komori e attualmente viveva a più di trecento chilometri di distanza. Aveva scosso nuovamente la testa. “Dove hai intenzione di passare la notte?” (era preoccupazione quella nella sua voce?). Sakusa non ne aveva idea.

Le parole che Miya aveva proferito subito dopo sfuggivano alla sua memoria, ma erano state un goffo tentativo di invitarlo a casa sua per dormire, accennando al fatto che suo fratello non ci sarebbe stato per quella sera, che un letto era libero, che lo spazio non mancava. Sakusa ricordava come lo avevano fatto sentire. Insicuro. Sospettoso. Impaurito.

Aveva stretto gli occhi e lo aveva fissato così intensamente da vedere dei puntini neri danzargli nella visuale.

Sakusa non aveva sentito niente.

Ad un certo punto doveva aver annuito, sigillando una specie di patto silenzioso con Miya.

La casa di quest’ultimo era decisamente più grande del suo misero appartamento. Aveva tre piani.

Quando aveva varcato la soglia la prima sensazione che aveva avvertito era stata di calma. Il soggiorno era piuttosto ampio e, al di là di un bancone si trovava la cucina. La prima parola a cui Sakusa aveva pensato era stato _spazioso_. Doveva ammettere che gli piaceva. Non a caso il concetto di spazio stava alla radice del concetto di libertà di movimento. Entrambi gli erano molto graditi.

Aveva seguito Miya su per le scale, lungo il corridoio del primo piano, oltre una porta che conduceva ad una camera da letto.

“Puoi dormire qui” aveva detto.

“È la stanza di tuo fratello?”

“No”

Sakusa aveva inclinato la testa.

“Perché?”

La risposta fu una scrollata di spalle.

“Ho solo pensato che ti facesse più piacere dormire nella stanza di qualcuno che conosci, anche se non ci conosciamo poi molto, che in quella di un completo sconosciuto”

“Tu sei un completo sconosciuto” sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto dire nulla di scortese, dopotutto questo completo sconosciuto gli aveva permesso di risparmiare un bel po’ di soldi invitandolo a passare la notte da lui, ma Sakusa non riusciva a essere del tutto tranquillo, non era capace di abbandonare i sospetti e i timori. Chi si offrirebbe mai di ospitare qualcuno che si ha appena conosciuto? Solo un pazzo. Uno squilibrato.

Ma in quel momento doveva essere grato a quello squilibrato.

“Grazie” aveva sussurrato quando Miya gli aveva aperto la porta del bagno invitandolo a farsi una doccia se ne avesse avuto bisogno.

“Grazie” aveva sussurrato quando aveva cambiato le lenzuola del suo stesso letto senza fare domande.

“Grazie” aveva sussurrato a Miya Atsumu prima che uscisse dalla sua stessa stanza per passare la notte nella stanza del fratello.

“Buonanotte, Sakusa” aveva risposto Atsumu sorridendo e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

…

Sakusa aprì gli occhi solo quando sentì un lievissimo tocco alla porta, come se qualcuno volesse bussare, ma non osasse farlo.

Dal canto suo non era in vena di interagire con nessuno a quest’ora del mattino.

Non sapeva che ora fosse, ma era sempre troppo presto per interagire con chiunque.

Decise di guardarsi intorno.

La camera di Miya era…be’ decisamente era la camera di Miya. Le vibrazioni che sentiva in quella stanza erano le stesse che aveva percepito il pomeriggio del giorno prima quando lo aveva incontrato. Non solo, erano anche quelle che aveva avvertito attraverso i messaggi che si erano scambiati.

Ogni persona ha una vibrazione, un’onda invisibile, un filo sottilissimo che barcolla, trema, si distende rilassatamente, si tende all’improvviso, diviene vapore, si spezza e si ricompone. Sakusa tendeva ad associare dei colori a quelle vibrazioni.

Miya Atsumu era tutte le sfumature che si trovavano tra il giallo ocra e il giallo pastello, con qualche pennellata di nero qui e lì.

E la sua stanza non faceva altro che sottolinearlo: una parete era occupata interamente da un armadio bianco con sopra dei poster sulla pallavolo (interessante), uno scaffale sulla parete opposta che fungeva da libreria su cui erano poggiati vari oggetti decorativi tra una di quelle sfere di vetro con l’acqua e la neve finta dentro, una palla da pallavolo in miniatura, una statuina a forma di volpe seduta. Una sedia con sopra diverse magliette di ogni colore esistente e non, in un angolo c’era un borsone nero non del tutto chiuso.

Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse passato quando iniziò a trascinarsi, ancora mezzo addormentato, giù per le scale, verso la cucina che ricordava di aver visto il giorno prima.

Gli parve di scorgere Miya in piedi davanti ai fornelli.

“Buongiorno” disse con quella voce tipica di chi si è appena svegliato. Miya si voltò.

“Oh” disse spalancando gli occhi quando lo vide e poi “’Tsumu cosa hai combinato?” bisbigliò tra sé e sé.

Sakusa socchiuse gli occhi, poi li strizzò e, quando li riaprì, si rese conto che davanti a lui non c’era Miya, per lo meno non quello che conosceva.

Ah. Gemelli.

“Sei il famoso fratello cattivo, vero?”

“Osamu” disse l’altro impassibile e, per qualche secondo, rimasero lì, semplicemente a squadrarsi l’un altro.

“Dov’è il fratello stupido?”

Questo fece quasi ridacchiare Osamu, che emise un suono nasale “Noto con piacere che sei un tipo intelligente. ‘Tsumu è andato a fare la sua corsetta mattutina, dovrebbe tornare tra qualche minuto. Colazione?”

Sakusa, dopo aver valutato attentamente la situazione, annuì e lo ringraziò.

Proprio mentre stava mangiando e pensando a come trovare un nuovo appartamento il portone si spalancò e un Atsumu molto sudato fece il suo ingresso. In qualche maniera la luce del primo mattino gli si addiceva, Sakusa non poteva fare a meno di ammirare come scivolasse indisturbata sulle curve e sugli spigoli del suo corpo, come danzasse sulle sue ciglia. Avrebbe voluto avere la sua macchina fotografica.

“Buon dì, Sakkun. Dormito bene?” quando vide Sakusa fare un cenno di sì con la testa continuò “Non avevo dubbi! In fin dei conti hai avuto l’onore di riposare nel letto del gemello migliore!” esclamò con uno di quei suoi sorrisetti.

“Non ricordo di averlo visto dormire nel _mio_ letto” rispose a tono Osamu.

Sakusa provò uno strano senso di soddisfazione nel vedere la smorfia sul volto di Atsumu.

Ma quella bella sensazione si dissipò come vapore al vento quando quest’ultimo cominciò ad avvicinarsi.

“Oh, Sakkun vedo che hai avuto il dispiacere di incontrare il gemello cattivo”

“Non così vicino” disse tentando di allontanarsi “Sei sudato”

“’Tsumu smetti di molestare il tuo stesso ospite” il tono di Osamu era severo “Perdonalo ehm scusa qual è il tuo nome?”

“Sakusa Kiyoomi” rispose.

Uno stillo squarciò la quiete della cucina “Ti ha appena chiesto il tuo nome?” gridò Atsumu. Il fratello lo fissò con una di quelle espressioni che urlano “cosa ho fatto per meritare questo?”

“E tu!” Atsumu indicò Sakusa con un fare accusatorio “Tu gliel’hai detto senza batter ciglio. Perché a me no?”

Eccolo di nuovo, quel contorto compiacimento.

Osamu si intromise ancora prima che Sakusa riuscisse ad aprir bocca “Immagino questa sia un’ulteriore prova di chi sia il gemello migliore” sogghignò.

“Taci, gemello cattivo!” continuò a urlare il fratello scemo.

“Constatata la realtà dei fatti, io vado a lavoro. A dopo, Sakusa”

A dopo…

Ci sarebbe stato un dopo?

…

“Omi-kun”

“No”

“Omi-kun”

“Sta zitto”

“Omi-Omi”

“Smettila”

“Mi piace il tuo nome”

“Allora che ne dici di dirlo per intero?”

“Ma quale sarebbe il divertimento?”

Sakusa alzò la testa dal telefono e roteò gli occhi. Sembrava farlo spesso in presenza di Atsumu.

“Cosa vuoi?” chiese con tono annoiato.

“Ti sembra modo di trattare il tuo salvatore?” si lagnò.

Questa domanda non valeva il fiato che Sakusa avrebbe dovuto sprecare per rispondere.

Si rimise alla ricerca di un nuovo appartamento e per qualche minuto il silenzio disceso sul soggiorno di casa Miya fu davvero piacevole. Per lo meno finchè l’irritante gemello riuscito male aprì la bocca di nuovo.

“Senti, Omi-kun, io dovrei andare ad allenarmi e tu verrai con me”

Sakusa sapeva di non avere scelta questa volta. Lui era l’estraneo in quella casa. Atsumu non poteva fidarsi abbastanza da volerlo lasciare da solo. Forse avrebbe potuto fare una passeggiata, andare alla ricerca di un nuovo letto per passare la notte. Ma Atsumu sembrava avere altri piani.

“Ti piace la pallavolo, Omi-kun?” domandò raggiante.

“Potresti smettere di usare quel nomignolo in ogni frase?”

“Potresti rispondere alla mia domanda?” fece una pausa “Omi-kun” aggiunse con quel ridicolo sorrisetto che Sakusa voleva prendere a pugni. _Ew_ un brivido gli attraversò la schiena al solo pensiero di toccarlo.

“Sì” in qualche modo la parola uscì dalle sue labbra come se non fosse una semplice affermazione, ma quasi una confessione, un’ammissione di colpa. E Sakusa non capiva perché.

“Benissimo. Andiamo”

…

Dopo un dolorosissimo viaggio in macchina di una decina di minuti, prima del quale Sakusa aveva dovuto spruzzare il sedile di disinfettante e durante il quale aveva dovuto ascoltare Atsumu parlare senza sosta del suo team e del fatto che lui fosse un palleggiatore (ovviamente il ruolo migliore, a detta sua) e che fosse bravissimo e che chiunque non potesse schiacciare le sue alzate non fosse altro che uno stupido, si ritrovarono all’ingresso di una palestra tanto grande da poter essere definita un palazzetto.

Atsumu lo guidò oltre una porta, poi un corridoio, un’altra porta e infine ecco il campo vero e proprio. L’aria lì dentro era diversa e Sakusa si ritrovò a inalare profondamente. Era da tre settimane che non vedeva un campo (senza contare le partite viste in tv) e doveva ammettere che gli era mancato.

Impugnò la fotocamera e scattò una foto.

“Immagino che tu non abbia molta voglia di conoscere la squadr-

Atsumu fu interrotto poco prima di terminare la frase (e pensare che Sakusa gli avrebbe addirittura dato ragione) da un coro di voci strillanti che si facevano sempre più vicine.

Con un balzo rapidissimo Atsumu tentò di nascondersi dietro Sakusa, più alto e più grande del suo. Quest’ultimo quasi trasalì per la vicinanza dell’altro, ma non gli sfuggì il movimento quasi impercettibile che Atsumu realizzò per evitare di toccargli le spalle. Era la seconda volta che capitava in due giorni.

Sakusa li vide corrergli incontro e si rese conto che il coro che gli era parso di sentire erano solo due voci molto squillanti ed energiche.

Si ritrovò davanti un ragazzino con i capelli rossi un poco arruffati e dagli occhi grandi e determinati. L’altro ragazzo era più alto, più muscoloso e Sakusa si chiese subito quanto gel ci fosse nei suoi capelli. Gli ricordava un gufo, i suoi occhi erano d’oro e in essi brillava un fuoco così intenso da far compiere a Sakusa un passo indietro.

“Ciao” disse quello più basso con un sorriso così solare da salvare delle vite “Sei un amico di Atsumu-san?” chiese notando il grumo a forma Atsumu alle sue spalle.

“No”

“Omi-kun! Perché devi essere sempre così crudele? Sei davvero irrispettoso!” finalmente il codardo si decise a saltar fuori.

“Hey hey hey, Tsum-Tsum non ci presenti il tuo amico? Sai che oggi anche Akaaaaashi verrà a vederci?” domandò il gufo.

“Ma davvero?” Atsumu emise un gridolino “Non posso crederci, dopotutto ne parli soltanto da una settimana ininterrottamente!”

Il ragazzo lo ignorò e si rivolse a Sakusa “Hey io sono Bokuto Koutarou” e allungò la mano verso di lui.

Sakusa fece un altro passo indietro.

Atsumu balzò tra loro due, sempre attento a non toccarlo e disse “Omi-kun ti presento Bokuto e Hinata. Lui è Sakusa Kiyoomi e non pratica….be’ contatto umano. Detto ciò, credo sia ora di andare a cambiarci”

“Ma-“ cominciò Hinata.

“Shouyou-kun dobbiamo allenarci se vogliamo battere la squadra di Tobio-kun”

Hinata scosse la testa e il suo sguardo iniziò ad ardere di competitività, sembrò dimenticarsi completamente di quello che stava per dire pochi attimi prima.

Atsumu si voltò a guardarlo un’ultima volta “Mettiti comodo, Omi-kun, e scatta tutte le foto le vuoi!” esclamò prima di sparire dietro l’angolo del corridoio da cui erano arrivati.

…

Sakusa aveva trovato una postazione che gli permetteva di avere una visuale pulita di tutto il campo.

Poco tempo dopo l’inizio del riscaldamento sentì dei passi avvicinarsi a lui e, quando si voltò, si ritrovò davanti un ragazzo dai capelli neri e mossi, con degli occhiali che incorniciavano i suoi occhi di un colore indefinito tra il verde e il blu scuro del mare in tempesta, indossava dei jeans neri e una maglia a maniche corte bianca. Emanava un’aura di tranquillità e pazienza. Proprio ciò di cui Sakusa aveva bisogno.

C’era qualcosa di etereo in lui.

“Buon pomeriggio” quella voce gli si addiceva alla perfezione.

“Buon pomeriggio”

E poi una confortevole quiete scese sui due.

Finalmente gli allenamenti ebbero inizio e Sakusa poté ammirare la squadra all’opera. Dovette ammettere che erano bravi. Si stupì di quanto Hinata riuscisse a saltare in alto e dell’incredibile potenza delle schiacciate di Bokuto.

Ma la vera rivelazione fu Atsumu.

Sakusa non lo avrebbe mai ammesso in sua presenza, ma lo aveva decisamente sottovalutato.

Atsumu giocava come se avesse il mondo sul palmo della mano, come se fosse un burattinaio e sapesse perfettamente quando e come tirare i fili, quanta pressione applicare e dove. Sfruttava al meglio ogni occasione che gli si presentava e ne approfittava per migliorare se stesso. Non chiedeva mai ai compagni se le sue alzate fossero buone, perché lo erano, e lui lo sapeva. E sapeva come adattarsi, come rispondere, come gestire ogni singola risorsa a sua disposizione.

Quello che Sakusa stava osservando non era puro talento, ma devozione, determinazione, tenacia, ore e giorni e mesi fatti di fatica, di sforzi, di sudore.

Vedere una tale forza di volontà lo riportò a tre settimane fa quando anche lui si era trovato sul campo, quando la palla collideva con la sua mano e poi si schiantava al suolo, roteando violentemente. Poi era giunto il momento degli esami e aveva dovuto prendersi una pausa dalla pallavolo. Ma entro poco avrebbe potuto riprendere. Il pensiero era consolatorio. Gli mancava quella sensazione di libertà.

Più volte si ritrovò a stringere la macchina fotografica e a scattare una foto, ma per qualche motivo non aveva affatto la sensazione di aver colto il momento giusto. Strinse le mani. Si sentì lo sguardo dell’altro ragazzo addosso. Come se lo stesse valutando in silenzio.

Ma nessuno dei due disse nulla.

…

Quando l’allenamento terminò Sakusa vide Bokuto correre verso il ragazzo mentre urlava “Akaashiiii”, lo osservò saltare la sbarra di ferro che separava il campo dalla tribuna e abbracciarlo.

Akaashi si lasciò andare immediatamente alla stretta e ricambiò sorridendo. Quel sorriso era così genuino, così intenso nella sua semplicità, così lieve eppure così espressivo.

C’era qualcosa di così intimo in quel momento. Nella maniera in cui Akaashi disse “Bokuto-san”.

Sakusa scattò una foto prima di allontanarsi.

Ma la pace non era destinata a durare. Atsumu si avviò verso di lui. Inutile dire che stava sogghignando. “Omi-kun, ti è piaciuto lo spettacolo?”

Si limitò a fissarlo.

“Sappi che chi tace acconsente” fece un occhiolino “Comunque devi rimanere ancora un po’ perché devo allenarmi da solo”

“Ok”

“Ti andrebbe di darmi una mano o ci sono troppi germi su una palla per i tuoi gusti?”

Sakusa aspettò un poco prima di rispondere, riordinò i pensieri.

“Sì”

“Alla prima o alla seconda?”

“La prima”

La fronte di Atsumu si corrugò e poi sorrise, il sorriso sincero di chi ha appena ricevuto una buona notizia senza aspettarselo.

…

Quando Atsumu scoprì che anche Sakusa giocava a pallavolo lo iniziò a importunare al punto tale da costringerlo a fare un vero e proprio allenamento con lui.

Sakusa aveva spruzzato più volte di disinfettante i vestiti che gli erano stati offerti, per non parlare delle scarpe, indossarle era stata una tortura. Ma sopportò.

Si preparò alla rincorsa, pronto a schiacciare.

Saltò.

E la palla era proprio lì.

Così facile da colpire.

E si abbatté nell’altro campo.

Gli era mancato così tanto.

Strinse la mano in un pugno.

Percepì gli occhi di Atsumu scrutarlo con un’intensità tale da emanare un’aura tutta loro.

“Allora, Omi-kun? Com’era?”

Sakusa fu davvero tentato di rispondere che era troppo bassa solo per dargli fastidio, ma non gli piaceva dire cose che non intendesse.

“Buona” il suo tono era neutro.

“Solo buona?” chiese indossando un’espressione imbronciata.

“Cosa significa ‘buona’ secondo te?”

“Non abbastanza. Ma so che hai trovato la mia alzata perfetta”

“Allora perché me l’hai chiesto?”

“Curiosità”

Atsumu non si accontentò della piacevole tranquillità alla quale le sue ultime parole avevano portato. Spalancò gli occhi come se una palla lo avesse appena colpito dritto in faccia.

“Omi-Omi che razza di polso hai?”

Sakusa lo piegò e vide la bocca di Atsumu spalancarsi “Come è possibile????” Sakusa immaginò che ci fosse più di un punto interrogativo a chiudere la domanda.

Si allenarono per un’altra ora circa.

“Alzare per te è davvero divertente, Omi-kun” gli sorrise Atsumu.

“Schiacciare le tue alzate non è poi così male” rispose piatto.

“Dovremmo rifarlo”

Sakusa annuì.

…

Quando terminarono Sakusa si sentiva stanco, voleva solo chiudere gli occhi e aspettare che tutti i suoi problemi si risolvessero da soli. Oggi, per la prima volta dopo quelli che parevano anni la sua testa era stata leggera, il suo corpo si sentiva vivo.

Non vedeva l’ora di tornare a casa.

Poi ricordò che non aveva una casa.

“Senti Miya, toglierò il disturbo questa sera, devo solo passare a prendere le mie cose e-

“Non hai un posto dove andare vero?”

“Lo troverò”

“Non se ne parla, Omi-Omi!”

E Sakusa non poté fare altro che fissarlo.

In quell’attimo, con le luci della città che si alternavano fuori dal finestrino dell’auto tutto sembrava così surreale, come se il momento stesse galleggiando in un mare di nebbia e pensieri randagi.

_Perché continuo a perdere tutti i momenti perfetti?_

“Non posso vivere da te per sempre”

“Rimani finché non trovi un nuovo appartamento, okay?”

“Ma tuo fratello-

“’Samu non sarà in casa in questi giorni”

“Ma stamattina-“

“Hai davvero intenzione di dormire per strada, Sakusa? Pensa a tutti quei germi che ti si arrampicano addosso e ...”

Sakusa non seguì il resto della frase.

Non sapeva se fosse per la stanchezza, per disperazione o solo per il fatto che Atsumu lo avesse finalmente chiamato con il suo nome, ma Sakusa acconsentì.

Appoggiò la testa al sedile (ovviamente disinfettato una seconda volta per precauzione).

 _Cosa sta succedendo?_ Si chiese.

Ma la sua mente non era ancora pronta per la risposta.

…

Atsumu era pronto alla sua corsetta mattutina.

Stava per aprire la porta quando una voce profonda e resa rauca dal sonno lo fermò e gli domandò di aspettare.

Uscirono insieme, corsero insieme, fianco a fianco (ma a debita distanza) e non proferirono nemmeno una parola.

…

“Ho trovato un nuovo appartamento”

Entrambi erano tornati da poco, Atsumu dall’allenamento, Sakusa dall’università. In quel momento erano seduti alle due estremità del divano e stavano guardando un film, ma era chiaro che nessuno dei due lo stesse davvero seguendo.

Il silenzio che c’era tra loro adesso non era lo stesso di quella stessa mattina, sembrava aver perso la sua rilassatezza, il suo essere confortevole.

“Sei stato rapido, Omi-kun”

“Volevo togliere il disturbo al più presto”

“Ah, così mi ferisci” si portò una mano sul cuore scherzoso “Mi ritieni così ripugnante da voler scappare al più presto?”

“Tra le altre cose”

“Sei spregevole e irriconoscente”

“Tuttavia il fato non è stato così gentile con me”

Una cosa che Atsumu aveva notato di Sakusa è che non pronunciava mai frasi troppo lunghe, spesso parlava solo per monosillabi. Questo lo rendeva perplesso perché quel ragazzo sembrava qualcuno con molte cose da dire. O forse si stava sbagliando: Sakusa aveva molto da comunicare, ma ben poco da dire.

Lo esortò a continuare.

“Devo aspettare una o due settimane prima che sia disponibile”

Atsumu non chiese perché, non gli importava saperlo, tantomeno dubitava delle parole di Sakusa.

“Sai che puoi rimanere, vero?”

“Sì, ma non credo sia il caso”

“Perché ti fai tutti questi problemi, Omi-Omi” disse quasi esasperato.

“Be’, ci sarebbe tuo fratello che-

“Smettila di mettere ‘Samu in mezzo. Ti ho già detto che non sarà in casa per almeno una settimana, qualche giorno in più non gli costerà nulla, credimi. E poi, mi devi ancora un servizio fotografico. E, se ti dimostri degno, potrei raccomandarti per la squadra e potrebbero ingaggiarti e tu potresti anche guadagnarci qualcosa. Vedi? Ci sono solo lati positivi”

Ci fu una lunga pausa durante la quale Atsumu immaginò che Sakusa stesse pesando sulla bilancia la sua offerta e valutando attentamente ogni pro e contro, senza lasciare nulla al dettaglio perché Sakusa era quel tipo di persona.

“Perché?” fu tutto ciò che disse e Atsumu sapeva cosa intendesse, ma voleva sentirglielo dire, voleva che Sakusa glielo chiedesse anche se lui non aveva una risposta.

“Che intendi?” chiese innocentemente.

“Perché stai facendo tutto questo per me?” e sembrava smarrito, addirittura affranto.

“Perché ti ho visto in difficoltà e sono una persona estremamente gentile”

Vide Sakusa corrugare le sopracciglia.

“Va bene, Omi-kun. La verità è che non ne ho idea, okay? Quando hai ricevuto quella chiamata ti ho praticamente visto morire di fronte a me e, semplicemente, non mi è piaciuto. Quindi deve esserci per forza un motivo? Bisogna sempre pensare alle cose mille volte prima di farle? Ho agito d’istinto e tu mi hai assecondato. E sai qual è la cosa più strana, Omi-kun? Che anche se hai le tue strane fisime e non sei proprio di compagnia, mi sto divertendo. Quindi perché non dovrei fare questo per te?” disse e sperò che fosse abbastanza per fargli capire che non c’erano problemi.

“Tu sei pazzo” ma non suonò come un’accusa e, per quello che valeva, fu abbastanza per Atsumu.

“E ti stupisce, Omi-kun?” sorrise.

“No” (eccolo qui! Il suo monosillabo preferito!)

Tornarono a guardare la televisione, ma entrambi erano chiaramente annoiati, quindi Atsumu decise di trovare una soluzione.

“Omi-Omi, io ti sfido!”

Sakusa si voltò e bastò guardare le sue sopracciglia per capire il suo grado di confusione.

“Ti sfido a gareggiare contro di me a uno dei tornei più importanti della storia umana!”

Cinque minuti dopo si ritrovarono entrambi con un joystick tra le mani.

“Seriamente? Mario Kart?” domandò Sakusa guardandolo storto.

“Hai paura di perdere, Omi-kun?” pronunciò il suo nome scandendo lentamente ogni sillaba e vide la sua schiena irrigidirsi, fu un movimento così rapido da passare quasi inosservato, ma non per Atsumu, abituato a tenere d’occhio non solo uno, ma entrambi i campi separati da una rete.

“Volevo darti la possibilità di tirarti indietro finché sei in tempo” affermò con aria allegra, o per lo meno così osò pensare Atsumu.

“Come se potessi battermi”

Svariate piste dopo il punteggio era sette pari. Decisero dunque di fare un’ultima gara per decretare il vincitore. Il terreno di guerra era la nefasta pista arcobaleno, che aveva guadagnato il titolo di “incubo di tutti i corridori”.

Entrambi eseguirono un’ottima partenza. Ben presto si trovarono a competere per il primo e il secondo posto e proprio all’ultimo giro, proprio pochi metri prima del traguardo, la macchina di Sakusa (attualmente in seconda posizione) si avvicinò a quella di Atsumu, non abbastanza velocemente da superarla, ma tanto da affiancarla e, con la giusta angolazione, da colpirla e spingerla giù dalla pista.

Atsumu emise un urlo così acuto da poter rientrare nella categoria degli ultrasuoni.

“HAI BARATO, OMI-KUN! SAPEVI DI NON AVERE SPERANZE E HAI DOVUTO RICORRERE AI TUOI INFIDI TRUCCHETTI!”

“Sento forse le parole di un perdente?” lo prese in giro Sakusa.

“Per essere un maniaco della pulizia, non sembri farti molti problemi a giocare sporco” si alzò.

“Dove stai andand-

Prima che potesse terminare la frase Atsumu gli spruzzò addosso il suo stesso disinfettante spray.

“Per purificarti dai tuoi luridi peccati”

E poté giurare di averlo visto inarcare le labbra, ma quel movimento fu troppo rapido persino per lui.

Forse avrebbe dovuto iniziare a osservarlo con più attenzione.

…

L’indomani fu Atsumu ad assistere agli allenamenti di Sakusa.

Ovviamente non era stato invitato.

Era andata più o meno così:

“Omi-kun, dove vai col mio borsone?”

“Indovina un po’”

“Vengo con te”

“No”

“Sì”

“No”

“Sì”

“Sto uscendo, non seguirmi”

Atsumu l’aveva seguito.

E ora eccolo lì, seduto a godersi lo spettacolo.

Sakusa lo ignorò e schiacciò e ricevette e batté e murò come se nessuno stesse guardando, come se non si sentisse gli occhi furbi e attenti di una volpe sulla schiena.

Quando fu ora di andare decise di approfittare del fatto che, di sicuro, un giocatore professionista di pallavolo non passava inosservato. Ovviamente i suoi compagni lo avevano notato, ovviamente lo avevano riconosciuto e ovviamente gli si erano avvicinati. Quindi tentò di cogliere l’occasione per continuare a ignorarlo e uscire silenziosamente dalla palestra.

Non aveva ancora capito perché Atsumu fosse così emozionato all’idea di guardare i suoi allenamenti, ma sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto importargli così tanto. Ma c’era qualcosa di scomodo nel sentirsi il suo sguardo addosso, come la cavia di qualche esperimento scientifico, completamente ignara di ciò che stesse succedendo o del perché.

Aveva varcato la porta con successo.

Si era avviato verso casa di Atsumu.

Dopo circa dieci minuti di camminata sentì una voce irritante alla sua sinistra.

“Omi-kun”

Trasalì. Come aveva fatto ad avvicinarsi così tanto e in così poco tempo?

“Calmati, Omi”

“Da quanto sei qui?” chiese infastidito.

“Da quando sei uscito dalla palestra” disse con un sorrisetto innocente.

“Impossibile”

“Eppure eccomi qui”

“Stai mentendo”

Sakusa non poteva non essersi accorto di quella disturbante presenza al suo fianco. Era semplicemente impensabile, inconcepibile.

“Ti ho visto così fiero di essere riuscito a sfuggirmi e ho deciso di non rovinarti il momento di gloria” affermò con falsa gentilezza.

“Grazie per la premura” rispose in modo sarcastico.

“Non ringraziarmi, illuderti ha solo reso più divertente il vedere la tua faccia”

Sakusa allungò il passo.

“Omi-Omi, dove corri? Alla luce degli eventi appena accaduti credi davvero di potermi sfuggire?” domandò ridendo.

Sakusa continuò a fingere che non esistesse.

“Ti ricordo che ho io la chiave di casa” gli gridò dietro mentre si apprestava a raggiungerlo.

Sakusa non si fermò.

Anche se non poteva vederlo sapeva che Atsumu stava sorridendo alle sue spalle.

…

“Il tuo palleggiatore non è alla tua altezza, Omi-kun” disse Atsumu all’improvviso durante la cena “la tua intera squadra non è alla tua altezza”

Sakusa lo sapeva, ma non gli dava troppa importanza. Dopotutto aveva rinunciato alla carriera da professionista quando aveva scelto di iscriversi all’università, quando aveva deciso di dedicarsi alla pallavolo solo come passatempo, non come lavoro di una vita.

“Quindi?”

“Meriti di meglio”

“No”

“Qualcuno che riconosca la tua forza”

“Tipo te?” chiese scettico.

“Chi sennò?” rispose quasi offeso.

“Sei un po’ troppo sicuro di te”

“Conosco il mio valore. La domanda qui è: tu conosci il tuo?”

Sakusa non aveva una risposta, quindi rimase in silenzio.

…

“Indovina dove ti porto oggi, Omi-Omi?”

“No”

“Ma non sai nemmeno cosa ho intenzione di fare”

“Se hai intenzione di farlo _tu,_ non deve essere nulla di buono”

Erano le quattro del pomeriggio, ovvero troppo presto per avere a che fare con Atsumu.

Sfortunatamente Sakusa viveva con lui, il che significava dover sentire ogni stupidaggine che usciva dalla sua bocca ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro, sette giorni su sette.

Ci sono tanti tipi di giornate: quelle in cui ci si sente stranamente felici, quelle in cui tutto è un grande “no”, quelle in cui si sente il bisogno di un cambiamento o quelle definibili “normali” in cui il tempo viene tranquillamente scandito dal ticchettio delle lancette di un orologio e la gente continua ad andare avanti, passo dopo passo, respiro dopo respiro. Ognuna di queste aveva una maniera differente di toccare le corde dell’animo. Sakusa si era spesso chiesto a cosa fosse dovuta questa moltitudine di stati, questo fluire dell’umore: forse derivava da come si è passata la giornata precedente o forse da come si ha dormito durante la notte o da qualche stimolo inconscio.

Ma quel giorno non era un buon giorno e Sakusa non aveva voglia di alzarsi dal letto.

Perciò aveva passato lì sopra quasi tutta la giornata, tranne le ore riservate ai pasti e le occasionali pause bagno.

Sakusa avrebbe potuto vivere sul quel letto. Peccato non fosse il suo.

Peccato qualcuno avesse altri programmi per lui.

“Omi-kuuuun non puoi stare lì tutto il tempo”

“Ah sì? Eppure mi sembra di stare avendo successo”

“Non ti fa bene alla salute, Omi” strillò.

 _Oh, è decisamente troppo presto_ pensò mentre si rifugiava sotto le coperte.

“Dai, Omi, vieni fuori. Credimi non vuoi stare nel letto di ‘Samu, non conosci le cose immonde che sono state fatte lassù”

_Oh._

“Le lenzuola sono state cambiate” controbatté.

“Il peso del peccato rimane”

Sakusa non disse nulla.

“Su, Omi. Alzati. Oggi andiamo a fare shopping selvaggio. Scommetto che anche tu hai bisogno di vestiti”

Perché buona parte dei tuoi è ormai in cenere, fu ciò che rimase sottinteso.

“No” sperò che il suo tono facesse capire ad Atsumu che la conversazione era finita.

Doveva aver funzionato perché il silenzio calò sulla stanza.

Per sicurezza, non si sa mai, Sakusa decise di non riemergere immediatamente. La coperta era leggera, ma per qualche motivo sembrava fare molto caldo, probabilmente a causa del sole pomeridiano che filtrava attraverso la finestra.

“Omi-kun”

Sakusa si irrigidì. Quella voce, _quel sussurro_ proveniva da troppo vicino, davvero troppo, troppo. Come aveva fatto ad accostarsi a lui così silenziosamente per la seconda volta in due giorni?

Sentì un brivido scorrergli sulla schiena. All’improvviso la temperatura parve innalzarsi di svariati gradi e la causa doveva essere l’orecchio sinistro. Atsumu doveva averlo sfiorato con le labbra nel tentativo di sorprenderlo e adesso stava bruciando.

_Cosa sta succedendo?_

“Non farlo mai più” lo rimproverò fuoriuscendo dal suo nascondiglio, la sua voce rauca e cupa.

“Oh guarda un po’ chi si rivede. Spaventato, Omi-kun?”

“Ti odio” disse con infinito disprezzo.

Atsumu inclinò la testa, poi gli rivolse quel suo tipico sorrisetto compiaciuto.

“Oh no” disse con fare drammatico “come potrò dormire questa notte dopo questa sconvolgente e inaspettata rivelazione? Omi-kun, mi hai rovinato” fece finta di svenire.

Sakusa gli lanciò un cuscino più forte che poté.

Tristemente, non fu abbastanza per ucciderlo.

Avrebbe dovuto lavorarci su.

…

Alla fine Sakusa aveva acconsentito a uscire, non perché Atsumu l’avesse convinto, ma solo perché non ne poteva più delle sue continue lamentele, della sua insopportabile voce.

Lo shopping non era uno dei suoi passatempi preferiti. Lo odiava: passare da un negozio (possibilmente affollato) all’altro (possibilmente affollato) e provare vestiti che chissà quanta altra gente aveva toccato, se non indossato, quanti germi, quanta imprudenza-

Sakusa si costrinse a non continuare il pensiero perché temeva che fosse abbastanza per farlo voltare e iniziare a correre nella direzione opposta a quella che stava seguendo al fianco di Atsumu.

Ma Sakusa non era uno sprovveduto, sapeva che aveva bisogno di riempire il suo nuovo, metaforico, armadio ora che il suo vecchio, non così metaforico, armadio era andato.

“Omi-kun, una foto qui!” esclamò Atsumu mentre passavano accanto ad una panchina bicolore. Sakusa non percepiva nulla di speciale, ma sapeva che le piccole cose, quelle che la gente tende a tralasciare, a volte nascondono qualcosa di più complesso. Sicuramente Atsumu la vedeva in maniera differente. Ognuno ha la sua verità.

Sakusa aveva smesso di domandarsi i suoi motivi pochi giorni dopo averlo conosciuto, e non lo conosceva da molto.

“Omi-kun, qui è perfetto!” aveva gridato quando si erano fermati davanti a una casa dalla facciata particolare.

Era da un po’ che procedevano così, Atsumu entusiasta e pieno di energie, Sakusa silenzioso e annoiato. Si limitava ad alzare la macchina fotografica e a scattare.

Finchè non dovettero attraversare un ponte e sentì il bisogno di dire “Miya, perché non ti fai una foto quassù, sai la prima volta sono riuscito a prendere solo la parte finale della tua esibizione” sentì un sorriso affiorare sulle labbra, ma lo trattene.

“OMI-OMI, LASCIAMI DIMENTICARE” quando lo urlò, in molti si voltarono a guardarlo come si guarda una mosca fastidiosa, quasi come se fossero abituati alla sua presenza, ma non la trovassero nemmeno piacevole. Altri invece ridacchiarono e, infine, delle ragazzine si avvicinarono e chiesero ad Atsumu delle foto.

“Non guardarmi così, Omi. Sei per caso geloso della mia fanbase?”

“Ti aspetti davvero che risponda a questa domanda?”

“Certo”

Sakusa roteò gli occhi “mettiti in posa” e gli indicò il corrimano a cui accostarsi.

Atsumu sorrise e spalancò le braccia.

…

Finalmente arrivarono al centro commerciale.

Atsumu, Sakusa si ritrovò a scoprire, era un vero e proprio maniaco dello shopping. Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, data la massa informe di vestiti che abitavano non solo il suo armadio, ma anche il suo letto e la sedia che teneva in camera.

Erano appena entrati nel terzo negozio della giornata Atsumu aveva già due borse piene di acquisti.

“Omi, non è possibile che tu non abbia ancora comprato niente!”

“Non mi piaceva niente”

“No no no, Omi-kun, d’ora in poi ti aiuterò io”

“Questo dovrebbe farmi sentire tranquillo?”

“Mai”

Iniziarono la loro perlustrazione, questa volta non si separarono e, dopo non poche discussioni, riuscirono a mettersi d’accordo su una serie di magliette, felpe, camicie e pantaloni che Sakusa avrebbe dovuto provare.

Per fortuna il negozio era relativamente vuoto e poche persone stavano rovistando qua e la.

Nel camerino non c’era nessuno.

Mentre Atsumu si accomodava su uno sgabello e poggiava a terra i suoi nuovi tesori, Sakusa emise un sospiro ed entrò nel box più vicino.

Quando fuoriuscì con quell’oscena camicia verde pastello con su stampati dei kiwi, Atsumu si portò una mano alla bocca, poi l’altra.

“Non avrei mai creduto che una cosa del genere potesse stare bene su qualcuno, ma mi vedo piacevolmente sorpreso. Ti fa quasi sembrare carino e gentile”

Sakusa gli mandò un’occhiataccia.

“Non è il mio genere”

Passò al prossimo capo: una felpa color giallo senape extra large. Era davvero comoda e il materiale non era né troppo leggero né troppo pesante, inoltre aveva un cappuccio enorme.

Poté chiaramente notare come gli occhi di Atsumu si spalancarono nel vederlo.

Si sentiva sotto processo.

“Mi piace. Dovresti comprarla”

“Forse”

“Il giallo ti dona” constatò Atsumu e per qualche oscuro motivo che Sakusa non voleva scoprire quella semplice frase lo scosse. Sbatté le palpebre.

Si voltò e rientrò nel camerino.

Mentre provava una t-shirt con su scritto ‘Art is a way of survival’ sentì la voce dell’altro chiamarlo.

Lo vide tenere in mano un’altra felpa nera con la scritta ‘I just eye rolled so hard I think I hurt myself’ in bianco.

“Ti prego, Omi-kun, provati questa, questa è _tua,_ è stata fatta per _te”_

A Sakusa piaceva quindi perché no?

Alla fine delle prove si ritrovò con un piccolo cumulo di vestiti che aveva deciso di acquistare, con riluttanza dovette ammettere che la maggior parte erano stati scelti sotto suggerimento di Atsumu.

“Hey, Omi, ti piacciono queste due magliette? Prima che tu dica di no, non intendo fartele indossare”

“Per chi hai intenzione di comprarle?” disse guardandole, una era grigia, l’altra nera, niente di che, ma nemmeno da scartare.

“Si dà il caso che oggi mi senta generoso quindi ho deciso di fare un regalo a ‘Samu e alla sua dolce metà per il loro anniversario di fidanzamento” disse con falsa bontà.

Entrambe erano da uomo.

Ah.

“Dovresti prenderle. Quella grigia va bene per tuo fratello”

Atsumu annuì.

“Pensavi che ‘Samu avesse una ragazza vero?”

Stavolta fu il turno di Sakusa di annuire, chinando il capo.

“Sai, Omi, secondo la leggenda uno dei gemelli è sempre gay e, mi prendo la libertà di aggiungere ‘dal pessimo gusto in fatto di uomini’” disse ridacchiando.

“Deduco che tu sia il gemello etero e con un gus-

“HA!” fu bruscamente interrotto “ovviamente no, Omi-kun, io sono il gemello bisessuale e dal buon gusto”

“Ovviamente” disse sarcastico.

“Be,’ alla fine deve sempre esserci un gemello migliore” scrollò le spalle.

Mentre pagavano per gli acquisti Sakusa continuò a riflettere su quell’informazione. Atsumu non era mai stato tenuto a dargliela, e avrebbe anche potuto non dirglielo, ma aveva deciso di farlo. Aveva deciso di fidarsi di lui. E per questo gli era grato. Non che avesse intenzione di dirglielo.

Giusto per rimanere in tema, non appena uscirono Atsumu vide in una delle numerose vetrine una felpa stampata come se fosse un arcobaleno.

“La voglio” disse e si fiondò verso la porta automatica.

Quando Sakusa lo raggiunse era già all’interno del camerino.

Il problema si presentò quando la tenda si scostò.

La felpa gli stava molto larga, le maniche erano enormi e molto più lunghe delle sue braccia, l’etichetta gli sporgeva da una spalla.

E Atsumu stava sorridendo come un bambino che ha appena ricevuto delle caramelle e sembrava quasi emanare una luce propria tanto che Sakusa ne avvertiva il calore e qualcosa nel suo stomaco si stava sciogliendo e

Click.

Per la prima volta da quando lo conosceva sentì di aver colto il momento giusto.

…

Passarono tre giorni.

Atsumu aveva provato a passare tutto il tempo possibile con Sakusa: erano andati in giro a scattare delle foto, si erano allenati insieme, avevano fatto la spesa.

Oggi avevano deciso di riposarsi e di passare tutto il giorno sul divano a guardare vari film di vario genere, alternandoli con vecchie partite della squadra di Atsumu.

“Prendo qualcosa da mangiare” gli disse Sakusa alzandosi “tu vuoi qualcosa?”

Atsumu scosse la testa.

Sakusa annuì.

Le sue conversazioni con Sakusa erano spesso così, piccoli movimenti silenziosi: un dito che indica qualcosa su uno scaffale, una cenno con la mano, un sorriso lievissimo, quasi impercettibile, da dietro una mascherina. A volte, poco prima di darsi la buonanotte, Atsumu aveva la possibilità di vedere quel sorriso per una frazione di secondo prima che Sakusa gli chiudesse la porta in faccia.

Sakusa aveva le fossette.

Gli sarebbe piaciuto poterle vedere più spesso.

Gli sarebbe anche piaciuto poter finire quel pensiero, tristemente un grido squarciò il silenzio piacevole che si era venuto a creare.

Aspetta. Sakusa Kiyoomi stava urlando? Questa sì che era nuova. Doveva essere successo un disastro.

Atsumu si precipitò in cucina, ma non lo vide. Si guardò intorno, ma ancora nessuna traccia di Sakusa.

 _E se Oikawa avesse avuto ragione sugli alieni?_ Pensò in un momento di debolezza e confusione.

Ma questo era impossibile.

“Omi-kun?” sussurrò.

“Qui”

Ma la voce veniva dal piano di sopra. Atsumu lo raggiunse sulle scale (ovviamente a due gradini di distanza) e gli chiese cosa stesse succedendo.

“Lì” indicò verso una parete della cucina

“Dove?”

“Lì” Atsumu provò a seguire la linea del suo sguardo e finalmente lo vide.

“Ah. Parli dello scarafaggio?”

Lo vide deglutire.

“Omi-kun, hai paura degli scarafaggi?” chiese ridendo.

Guadagnò uno sguardo capace di far fuori la maggior parte della gente, fortunatamente Atsumu ne era stato immune sin dall’inizio.

“Uccidilo!” gli ordinò, gli occhi carichi di terrore, ma anche capaci di incuterlo.

“Ma come, Omi? È così carino. Potremmo adottarlo come animaletto domestico” rise di gusto.

“Hai idea di quante malattie portino gli scarafaggi?”

“No” disse innocentemente.

“Se non lo ammazzi subito darò fuoco alla tua cucina” disse con aria completamente seria e con il tono cupo di qualcuno che si è appena ricordato che la propria casa era stata distrutta dalle fiamme qualche giorno fa.

Questo ragazzo ce l’aveva proprio con gli incendi.

“E come hai intenzione di farlo?” lo sfidò.

“Con i fiammiferi”

“Ma quelli stanno laggiù, Omi-kun” gli sorrise compiaciuto “hai intenzione di avventurarti nel territorio di quella pericolosissima bestia?” si portò il dorso della mano alla fronte per enfasi.

Lo vide irrigidirsi.

“Uccidilo!” ripeté.

Atsumu fece finta di pensarci su. “Qual è la parola magica, Omi-kun?”

“Abracadabra” disse per non dargli soddisfazioni.

Atsumu si immobilizzò. Poi cominciò a ridere e non riusciva più a fermarsi. La battuta di Sakusa non era affatto divertente, ma era quel tono piatto (leggermente terrorizzato) con cui l’aveva proferita, Atsumu sarebbe morto dalle risate prima di avvicinarsi allo scarafaggio.

“Chi l’avrebbe detto che il nostro Omi-Omi avesse anche il senso dell’umorismo?”

“Muoviti!”

“Non è ancora la parola giusta, no no”

“Miya” disse violentemente.

“Dimmi” lo esortò ignorando il pericolo nella sua voce.

Sakusa sospirò, poi inspirò e poi disse “Per favore” digrignando i denti.

“Oh, Omi se me lo chiedi così gentilmente-“

“Muoviti!”

Atsumu alzò le braccia al cielo. Si era goduto lo spettacolo finché era durato, ed era stato uno spettacolo magnifico.

Si sbarazzò velocemente del nuovo amichetto di Sakusa.

Quest’ultimo non si calmò finché Atsumu non si disfò del cadavere del mostro.

“Non temere, Omi-kun, ho vissuto con belve peggiori”

Le sue sopracciglia si corrugarono in un’espressione confusa e disgustata.

“Mi riferivo a Osamu” ridacchiò.

Sakusa lo fissò per qualche secondo.

“Vado a fare una doccia” disse infine. E si dileguò.

…

La settimana terminò rapidamente e per Sakusa era quasi giunto il momento di andare: l’indomani avrebbe levato le tende.

Per qualche ragione non si sentiva sollevato. Ma decise di non approfondire.

Quella sera si sarebbero allenati nella palestra della squadra di Atsumu.

Sakusa saltò e corse e schiacciò senza sosta. Aveva il presentimento che se si fosse fermato tutti i pensieri che aveva spinto al fondo della sua mente l’avrebbero raggiunto e non sarebbe stato piacevole.

Le alzate di Atsumu erano, come al solito, perfette, così semplici da colpire. Ma Sakusa era perfettamente a conoscenza della concentrazione e dell’attenzione che Atsumu metteva in ogni singolo tocco proprio per farlo sembrare così facile, quasi casuale.

“Vuoi fermarti, Omi-kun?” gli domandò e nella sua voce, chissà perché, Sakusa percepì una nota triste.

“No”

E continuarono. Fino a quando le dita dello schiacciatore non si consumarono.

“Oh, Omi” disse, lo sguardo sulle sue mani “Aspetta qui, ho del nastro”

Quindi Sakusa si sedette sulla panchina più vicina e aspettò.

Pessima scelta. Quei pensieri si facevano a poco a poco più vicini. Non era possibile ignorarli ancora per molto.

Per sua fortuna, l’altro ci mise poco a riemergere dal corridoio che legava il campo allo spogliatoio.

Atsumu si sedette di fronte a lui e fece per passargli il nastro, poi ci ripensò e chiese “Se ti giuro che mi sono lavato le mani lo lasceresti fare a me?” la sua voce sembrava così fragile, così leggera, ma al tempo stesso solenne e Sakusa voleva dirgli che sì, gli dispiaceva e non voleva che le loro mani si toccassero e-

Gli porse silenziosamente la mano.

Ogni tanto il suo corpo sembrava reagire inconsciamente, perché il cervello continuava a dire “no no no no no”, ma il braccio rispondeva “sì sì sì sì sì” e Sakusa non sapeva chi avesse ragione, ma la maggior parte delle volte era l’impulso ad aggiudicarsi la vittoria.

Rabbrividì quando le loro dita si sfiorarono e inspirò rumorosamente quando Atsumu gli afferrò il polso.

Le sue mani erano così calde.

“Va bene?”

Sakusa annuì lentamente.

“Hey, Omi, potresti fare quella cosa col polso?”

Lo guardò storto, ma alla fine lo piegò e vide il suo volto illuminarsi di un piccolo sorriso quando l’articolazione si fletté perfettamente a metà.

“È divertente” sussurrò mentre iniziava ad avvolgere il nastro sull’indice destro.

E Sakusa commise il grave errore di spostare lo sguardo sui suoi occhi, così presi dal lavoro che stava facendo, con un’intensità tale da muovere qualcosa nel suo stomaco.

Non sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto se quegli occhi fossero stati fissi nei suoi.

“Devi stare attento, Omi-kun”

E poi commise l’errore ancora più grande di guardare le loro mani, la sua che si abbandonava al calore delle altre, che si lasciava andare alle sue cure diligenti. Ogni singolo punto di contatto era un dardo di fuoco e Sakusa non era pronto non era pronto non era pronto ai pensieri che si facevano strada attraverso tutto il suo essere e che si facevano sempre più chiari.

“Impara a prendertene cura”

E poi morì.

Morì perché commise l’imperdonabile errore di sollevare la testa proprio mentre Atsumu sollevava la sua e adesso quel timore che i loro occhi potessero incontrarsi si era fatto realtà, si era fatto terrore e Sakusa non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo non riusciva non riusciva a scappare da quei pensieri.

Miya Atsumu aveva violato la distanza di sicurezza.

Sakusa Kiyoomi era stato quello che glielo aveva permesso ed era troppo troppo troppo per lui e dov’era la sua fotocamera quando serviva? Dov’era il suo velo protettivo? Dov’era la sua voce?

Atsumu sorrise e Sakusa voleva voleva voleva-

“Fatto. Se vuoi possiamo tornare ad allenarci o, se ti fa male, possiamo andare a casa”

Sakusa si alzò di scatto e si diresse verso il carrello dei palloni “Allora?”

Continuarono ad allenarsi per quelle che parvero ore.

Sakusa immaginò che ogni palla avesse la sua stessa faccia sopra, in maniera tale da potersi prendere a schiaffi il più forte possibile con ogni schiacciata.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa fanfiction doveva essere una one shot di tipo 7000 parole, ma mi sono persa lungo la strada, quindi ho deciso di dividerla in due capitoli

Sakusa ci aveva riflettuto su. Tutta la notte.

Era stato abbastanza? Ovviamente no.

Ed eccolo qui, sveglio alle cinque del mattino, a prepararsi un caffè. Mentre aspettava che fosse pronto continuò a rimuginare sui fatti della sera prima, finché non giunse alla conclusione che non c’era nulla di cui preoccuparsi: a causare tutte quelle sensazioni strane non era stato Atsumu, ma il contatto fisico in sé. Era da tanto che Sakusa non si lasciava avvicinare così tanto e, semplicemente, aveva dimenticato com’era stare vicino alle persone, quanta devastazione un tocco leggero, pelle su pelle, potesse provocare.

Ma questa volta era stato diverso, più vivido, più acuto.

Sakusa aveva trovato una risposta anche a questo: era come palpare l’essenza di un ricordo, un nostalgico volerne ancora, era come perdere qualcosa di importante, di significativo e, dopo averla cercata ovunque senza alcun risultato positivo, quando ti sei quasi rassegnato a vivere senza, questa si faccia magicamente trovare, quando e dove meno te lo aspetti. Alla sorpresa per l’inaspettato ritrovamento e alla felicità si sostituisce ben presto un senso di bizzarra malinconia, riesci a comprendere solo in quel momento quanto ne avessi sentito la mancanza. Per chiunque poteva sembrare qualcosa di irrilevante, ma per te era una faccenda seria, recuperare un tassello, grande o piccolo che sia, del tuo mondo.

Quindi il fatto che le… cose che aveva sentito il giorno prima avessero avuto un impatto così forte da travolgerlo era dovuto al suo bisogno inconscio di essere toccato da un altro essere vivente.

Fine della discussione.

Il destino avrebbe favorito Sakusa? Ovviamente no.

Perché proprio in quel momento sentì alle sue spalle la voce di Miya Atsumu, segnata dal sonno e dalla confusione pronunciare quello stupido nomignolo che gli aveva affibbiato e chissà chissà chissà perché si sentì mancare l’aria.

“Omi-kun, cosa stai facendo?”

Sakusa si disse che non si sarebbe voltato, non lo avrebbe fatto, farlo poteva rivelarsi pericoloso in almeno sette modi diversi.

Si voltò.

 _Quando smetterai di volerti fare del male fammi uno squillo_ ridacchiò la sua mente.

Vivevano insieme da più di una settimana ormai, ma Sakusa non l’aveva mai visto così.

Miya Atsumu appena sveglio era uno spettacolo indescrivibile, un gomitolo confuso di nebbia giallognola con la sua schiena un poco storta e i suoi occhi marroni semichiusi e i suoi capelli arruffati che sporgevano tutti da un lato e, oh no si era appena passato una mano tra quei capelli rendendoli un nido intricato di fili biondo chiaro. Sembravano così morbidi.

“Il caffè. Vuoi?” si sforzò di rispondere come se dentro di lui non stesse imperversando un uragano, come se ogni fibra del suo corpo non stesse gridando di mettersi al riparo.

“Grazie, ma meglio di no” ed ebbe l’audacia di sorridere, così lentamente da uccidere il buonsenso di Sakusa.

“Non riuscivo a dormire” gli disse.

“Non vedi l’ora di andartene, eh?” questo suo secondo sorriso non raggiunse gli occhi.

Sakusa voleva scappare.

…

Quell’ultima sera insieme decisero, o meglio Atsumu decise per entrambi, di fare una passeggiata dopo cena e, subito dopo, lo avrebbe accompagnato al suo nuovo appartamento.

Finirono per arrivare al parco in cui si erano conosciuti.

La luce artificiale delle lanterne e dei lampioni immergeva il posto in un’atmosfera di sogno, tanto surreale da far credere che tutto fosse possibile. Ma Sakusa era una persona realista e preferiva rimanere con i piedi per terra.

Atsumu si fermò all’improvviso di fronte a un albero e decise di sedersi appoggiando la schiena al tronco. Dopo un breve attimo di esitazione Sakusa lo imitò.

Rimasero in silenzio per un po’. Ma non era il genere di silenzio confortevole che si avverte quando si sta bene, era teso, nervoso, pieno di urla che non osavano venire a galla e Sakusa non lo sopportava. Avrebbe voluto romperlo, ma questo avrebbe significato iniziare una conversazione con Atsumu, il che avrebbe quasi sicuramente portato quest’ultimo a chiamarlo “Omi-kun” e varianti con quella sua irritantissima voce e Sakusa non voleva, non era pronto a correre il rischio, non era preparato alle possibili conseguenze. Quindi tenne la bocca chiusa e sperò che Atsumu si sbrigasse a colmare quel vuoto tra loro.

“Omi-kun” avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, eppure non l’aveva fatto.

“Uhm” disse per fargli capire che lo stava ascoltando. Non si fidava della sua bocca, non l’avrebbe lasciata fare di testa sua. E poi cos’avrebbe detto se ne avesse avuto la possibilità?

Lo sentì prendere fiato, come se volesse concedersi una pausa, come se fosse riluttante a continuare.

“Promettimi che non sparirai dopo questa notte” disse e inclinò la testa verso l’alto facendola ricadere con leggerezza sul tronco.

“Eh?” non era certo di aver capito bene.

“Dimmi solo che ti farai sentire ogni tanto” il suo sorriso era triste.

Sakusa non era sicuro di averlo mai visto così… calmo. No, il termine giusto era trasparente. Aveva sempre visto Atsumu come una sovrapposizione di strati differenti, quando faceva o diceva qualcosa avvertiva sempre che c’era qualcos’altro sotto, un altro velo che copriva un livello più profondo, ma che era impossibile sollevare senza il permesso del proprietario.

Adesso ogni singolo velo sembrava essere stato rimosso e il risultato era una creatura nuova, differente, ma al tempo stesso così simile a quella iniziale, un essere più complesso, difficile da assimilare tutto d’un fiato.

“Devo ancora mandarti le foto che ti ho scattato”

“E dopo quello?”

Sakusa avrebbe potuto facilmente rispondere che si sarebbe tenuto in contatto con lui, ma era quello che voleva? Intimamente sapeva già la risposta, però una parte di lui continuava a volerlo negare. D’altro canto ogni singola parte di lui voleva sapere il motivo di tanta preoccupazione nei suoi confronti. Atsumu gli aveva già detto che si stava divertendo con lui, che la sua compagnia era molto più piacevole di quanto si aspettasse, ma adesso, perché questa faccenda era tanto importante? Lo era solo per lui o anche per Sakusa?

“Perché me lo chiedi?”

“Perché sembri quel tipo di persona che, quando non è più strettamente necessario, taglia ogni contatto con gli altri. In più sei proprio il genere di persona che tende a visualizzare un messaggio senza mai degnarsi di rispondere. Oserei anche aggiungere che, a quanto pare, non hai amici, quindi parlare con qualcuno potrebbe renderti la vita meno miserabile.”

“È la tua maniera contorta per dirmi che ti mancherò?” lo prese in giro Sakusa.

“Non ti stai mica trasferendo dall’altra parte del mondo, posso sempre venire a trovarti, perché dovresti mancarmi?” disse in tono acuto.

Sakusa decise di rimanere zitto. Era una domanda a cui non voleva rispondere.

“Sono un egoista, Omi-kun” sussurrò dopo qualche minuto.

Sakusa si voltò a guardarlo e notò che aveva gli occhi chiusi. Con la flebile luce ad illuminargli il viso sembrava provenire da un altro mondo.

“Voglio tenerti con me un altro po’, Omi. Ho paura che appena lascerò andare la presa te ne andrai” disse aprendo gli occhi e Sakusa capì che doveva esserci qualcosa sotto, una triste storia che doveva averlo segnato, perché la tristezza in quello sguardo gli si insinuò nelle ossa.

“Miya…” provò, davvero si sforzò tanto di trovare le parole giuste, ma sembravano tutte bloccate a un eterno semaforo rosso nella sua gola.

Atsumu si portò una mano alla fronte ed emise la risatina più falsa della storia delle risatine “Non ascoltarmi, Omi-kun, soffro di problemi di abbandono e li sto proiettando su di te” e tentò di rifilargli il suo solito sorrisetto.

Non funzionò.

“Cosa intendi?” perché voleva saperlo così tanto?

Atsumu abbassò lo sguardo, come se stesse contemplando le due opzioni a sua disposizione, avrebbe deciso di aprirsi a lui o si sarebbe nascosto dietro al suo velo più superficiale?

“Io e ‘Samu abbiamo giocato insieme per anni, sai?” a quanto pare era la prima opzione “Eravamo un duo davvero forte – avresti dovuto vederci – ed sono stati anni davvero divertenti. Tra noi era sempre una competizione aperta – non che adesso non sia così, ma prima era… diverso – abbiamo sempre provato a superarci l’un l’altro e a rimanere in testa e non mi è mai interessato degli altri, perché sapevo che ovunque sarei andato, non importava quanto oltre mi sarei spinto, ‘Samu sarebbe stato lì, accanto a me, o un poco dietro o forse, addirittura, un po’ più avanti. Lui sarebbe stato lì e sarebbe andato tutto bene, perché lui era _lì_ ” si interruppe per guardarlo dritto in volto con un’espressione truce e disse “se osi farne parola con mio fratello sei morto.”

Riappoggiò la testa all’albero e continuò “Comunque, quello che avevamo non era destinato a durare. Ricordo perfettamente il momento in cui ‘Samu mi ha detto di voler abbandonare la pallavolo, abbiamo litigato tanto: lui voleva vendere stupide palle di riso. Ma anche io volevo andare avanti con la mia di vita e non mi sarei fermato. Ho dovuto imparare a lasciarlo andare, ma ha fatto davvero male, Omi-kun, è stato così difficile abituarsi a correre da solo, voltarsi e sapere che non c’era nessuno al mio fianco.”

“Questa è la storia. Non è emozionante come credevi, eh?” terminò “be’, il succo è che non mi piace quando la gente va via” scrollò le spalle come se non avesse appena gettato una bomba su quelle di Sakusa.

Sembrava che Atsumu volesse piangere, ma non ne fosse capace. E nel petto di Sakusa qualcosa si contorse, qualcosa si spezzò, si venne a creare un vuoto incolmabile.

Dopo un silenzio che si prolungò per quelle che gli parvero ore, Sakusa decise di confidare abbastanza nella sua bocca traditrice.

“Hai fatto molta strada” gli sussurrò.

Lo avvertì irrigidirsi.

…

Alla fine Sakusa gli aveva detto che non aveva intenzione di abbandonarlo, che si sarebbero tenuti in contatto e che avrebbero potuto allenarsi insieme ogni tanto. L’aveva addirittura invitato a fargli visita nel suo appartamento e Atsumu gli aveva detto che anche la porta di casa Miya sarebbe stata sempre aperta per lui.

…

Atsumu gli diede una mano a sistemarsi nella sua nuova abitazione. Era un posto accogliente, non troppo spazioso, ma tutto sommato comodo.

Quando terminarono Atsumu gli passò una borsa di carta con un fiocco.

“Ho deciso di farti un regalo per festeggiare, Omi-kun” e quel sorrisino era tornato sul suo viso e, per la prima volta, a Sakusa non dispiaceva vederlo.

Dopo aver spruzzato il dono di disinfettante, si decise a prenderlo tra le mani “Posso aprirlo ora o devo aspettare la tua uscita di scena?”

“Adesso ovviamente, non mi perderei la tua reazione per nulla al mondo”

Sakusa afferrò i due manici e tirò delicatamente in maniera da non danneggiare la borsa, c’era persino un fiocco sopra.

Quando vide il contenuto roteò gli occhi. Era quell’orribile camicia verde pastello con i kiwi stampati sopra, quella che aveva esplicitamente detto di non volere.

“No” disse secco.

“Non fare il timido, Omi-kun” ridacchiò.

“Non la metterò mai”

“Dai”

“No”

“Solo una volta, davanti a me”

“No”

“Ho ancora tanto tempo per convincerti, Omi-kun” ammiccò.

“Buona fortuna”

Atsumu lo guardò per un po’, poi sorrise “Non ne avrò bisogno”

Sakusa decise di ignorare la voce nella sua testa che sussurrava _Ha ragione, e tu lo sai bene._

…

I giorni passarono e Sakusa riuscì a terminare brillantemente, nonostante le difficoltà, il percorso di studi. Anche il campionato sportivo fu un grande successo e alla fine, dopo l’ultima vittoria della sua squadra, gli fu conferito il titolo di MVP della lega universitaria di pallavolo.

Era proprio arrivato il momento di decidere cosa fare della sua vita.

Sakusa non ne era sicuro.

Da un lato c’era la ricerca di un lavoro inerente al suo titolo di studio, dall’altro una carriera da fotografo professionista. E c’era anche una terza opzione, quella che Sakusa si rifiutava di considerare, ma che rimaneva lì, incollata in un angolo della sua mente ed era impossibile da rimuovere.

Sakusa pensava di aver chiuso con la pallavolo, pensava di potersela lasciare alle spalle, eppure eccolo lì, incapace di rinunciarci, di darle l’addio definitivo.

Una parte di lui, una parte bella grande di lui, non riusciva a dire di no. Non sapeva perché tenesse così tanto a uno sport, uno che si gioca in squadra per di più, ma gli piaceva la sensazione che una partita gli trasmetteva, adorava sfidare la gravità e saltare il più in alto possibile per colpire la palla, lo faceva sentire così leggero, come se finalmente ogni peso lo abbandonasse e fosse capace di concentrarsi su ciò che aveva davanti, il campo avversario. Avrebbe fatto di tutto per rimanere ancora un po’ in campo.

Di sicuro il suo rapporto con Atsumu non lo aiutava: quel ragazzo parlava sempre di pallavolo, di campionati, lo invitava ad assistere sia agli allenamenti che alle partite. Sakusa non gli aveva mai detto di no. Osservare tutto dall’esterno, scattare qualche foto in momenti significativi del match, era… divertente, ma non era abbastanza per lui, e in cuor suo ne era consapevole.

Vedere tutto quel movimento, annusare l’aria pregna di sudore e competitività, percepire la passione di ogni singolo giocatore, scorgere il principio di un sorriso sulle labbra di qualcuno che ha appena architettato una mossa vincente, ma anche la tensione che spesso si poteva assaporare sulla punta della lingua, le lacrime (di felicità o rabbia o frustrazione che siano) che scorrevano sulle guance di alcuni giocatori, le urla proferite per reclamare un pallone, erano tutte cose che Sakusa non poteva avvertire attraverso una lente. Poteva catturarne l’essenza, immortalarle, aveva il potere di far vivere quelle emozioni anche una volta che esse si fossero consumate nella realtà, di rievocare le sensazioni attraverso una fotografia. Ma non era sufficiente.

Certi momenti erano fatti per esistere sulla pelle.

Così gli aveva ricordato Atsumu qualche giorno fa.

Era venuto a fargli visita per l’ennesima volta in quel mese e avevano deciso di andare in giro per la città a scattare qualche foto. Sakusa ricordava di essersi fatto distrarre più volte dai suoi pensieri e di aver mancato molti attimi importanti, attimi che gli sarebbe piaciuto fotografare. Ricordava di essere un po’ arrabbiato proprio a causa di questo, ma Atsumu gli aveva sorriso e gli aveva detto “non li stai perdendo, li stai vivendo” come se fosse una cosa ovvia, come se queste parole non avessero stravolto il suo intero mondo interiore.

Sakusa aveva preso per la prima volta tra le mani la macchina fotografica per imparare a conoscersi, per comprendere eventi e ricordi come quello che lo aveva segnato a dieci anni. Forse voleva inconsciamente nascondersi dietro un vetro ed esistere lontano da quella realtà che gli sembrava tanto spaventosa, tanto triste. Aveva il terrore di avventurarsi oltre i confini della sua bolla personale quindi aveva optato per la soluzione più semplice, da bravo codardo, era scappato, si era rifugiato dietro una parete fragile quanto i filamenti della tela di un ragno, così delicati da poter essere spezzati con un soffio, ma al tempo stesso mortali per chi si fosse avvicinato troppo. Ma gli piaceva illudersi, gli piaceva pensare di essersi costruito una muraglia, una vera e propria fortezza intorno e che fosse invalicabile, nessuno, nemmeno il più abile e forte degli uomini, sarebbe riuscito a fare breccia attraverso quel muro di diamante. Se l’era ripetuto così spesso da essersene quasi convinto. Quasi. Voleva credere di essere al sicuro, perché ciò che stava fuori era imprevedibile, era doloroso, era terrificante. All’interno del suo personale sistema di certezze tutto era così comodo, caldo, rassicurante.

Aveva dedicato tutta la vita a costruire quell’immaginario limite tra se stesso e il mondo. Ogni tanto, quando lo riteneva necessario, si permetteva di abbassare la guardia e lasciava entrare qualcuno, così era riuscito a farsi amico Komori Motoya, suo compagno di squadra alle superiori. Ma in qualche modo questa volta era diverso.

Sakusa Kiyoomi aveva passato anni a prepararsi per difendere il suo castello da ogni tipo di attacco. Come avrebbe potuto prevedere che un giorno, un idiota con gli occhi e il sorriso di una volpe, sarebbe stato capace di convincerlo a uscire?

…

“Omi-kun?”

“Uhm?”

“Tra una settimana ci saranno delle selezioni per scegliere nuovi giocatori per la squadra, hai intenzione di partecipare?”

“Non lo so”

“Ah”

“Perché stai sorridendo?”

“Perché non hai detto di no”

…

Sakusa aveva finito per partecipare alle selezioni.

…

Erano passati tre mesi da quando Sakusa era entrato a far parte dei MSBY Black Jackals.

Doveva ammettere di trovarsi bene: la squadra era forte, i giocatori molto bravi, nessuno gli faceva domande sul perché andasse in giro sempre con del disinfettante spray a portata di mano e non si lamentavano quando Sakusa declinava gli inviti a uscire dopo gli allenamenti, inviti che gli venivano rivolti con una certa frequenza.

Sfortunatamente per lui, far parte dei MSBY Black Jackals significava anche passare più tempo insieme a un certo palleggiatore un po’ troppo pieno di sé.

Sakusa aveva tentato di ignorare per mesi tutte le cose che sentiva nello stomaco, ma era davvero difficile quando suddetto palleggiatore continuava ad alzargli la palla in maniera perfetta, con quel sorriso compiaciuto stampato in faccia o quando si presentava alla porta di casa sua con degli onigiri appena fatti da suo fratello o quando gli chiedeva di rimanere un altro po’ per allenare un nuovo tipo di attacco insieme o quando. Gli faceva venire voglia di sbatterlo contro un muro e prenderlo a schiaffi.

Miya Atsumu gli faceva venire voglia di toccarlo e lo odiava per questo.

…

Sakusa decise di compiere un esperimento: nonostante i continui avvertimenti di stare lontani da lui, Hinata e Bokuto continuavano ad avvicinarsi e a battergli il cinque ogni volta che segnava. Quel giorno decise di ricambiare. Lentamente. Prima a uno. Poi all’altro. Tutto ciò che sentì fu il bisogno di interrompere il contatto al più presto possibile.

Poi, ovviamente, sentì qualcuno strillare nella sua direzione “Omi-Omi, sei ingiusto!”

Lo ignorò.

Il giorno dopo, con grande stupore di Atsumu, Sakusa gli batté il cinque.

“Contento?” gli chiese piatto.

“Puoi fare di meglio, Omi-kun” disse in tono provocatorio con quel sorriso da volpe che Sakusa detestava.

Quella notte, nascosto sotto le coperte del suo letto, Sakusa rifletté. Così tanto da farsi venire mal di testa. _Perché lui perché lui perché lui?_

…

Bastò una settimana perché Sakusa crollasse.

Avevano appena vinto una delle partite più importanti del campionato e un alone di felicità e soddisfazione regnava nello spogliatoio della squadra.

Quella sera Atsumu si autoinvitò a casa di Sakusa.

Come al solito si trovavano sul divano, a un metro l’uno dall’altro. Si erano procurati il video del match e adesso lo stavano commentando.

Avevano appena visto il replay del pallonetto di Atsumu che gli aveva fatto vincere il secondo set.

“È stato così soddisfacente vedere le loro facce” si compiacque il palleggiatore.

“Sei odioso”

“Omi-kun, così mi fai arrossire”

“Riprovevole”

“Aw”

“Disgustoso”

“Mi lusinghi”

“Ti odio”

“Ritenta”

“Mi piaci”

Atsumu spalancò gli occhi e chiuse la bocca che aveva aperto per controbattere a qualsiasi altro insulto Sakusa gli avrebbe potuto rivolgere.

Poi sorrise “Devo ammettere che mi hai colto di sorpresa questa volta, bella mossa, Omi-kun, te la concedo”

“Vorrei fosse uno scherzo”

“Eh?”

“Lo vorrei davvero tanto” disse Sakusa guardandolo fisso negli occhi.

L’aveva fatto. Gli aveva confessato la verità. Come avrebbe dovuto sentirsi? Leggero? Triste? Speranzoso? Riusciva solo a percepire l’improvvisa tensione nella stanza, ogni respiro ne aumentava il peso e Sakusa voleva morire. Forse era già morto. Forse Miya Atsumu era la punizione che il diavolo aveva scelto per lui.

Aveva fatto un errore, un errore madornale, perché aveva aperto la bocca? Perché non era riuscito a trattenersi? Cosa si aspettava da quella conversazione? Era tutto sbagliato. Lui aveva sbagliato. Il silenzio lo stava uccidendo e il vuoto che avvertiva dentro il petto si faceva sempre più grande, ogni secondo che passava senza che nessuno dei due proferisse una parola.

Quindi decise di rompere quella quiete assassina.

“Di’ qualcosa”

“Omi-kun”

Sakusa chiuse gli occhi al sentire la voce di Atsumu così bassa, così fragile, così dolce e per un secondo, per un solo secondo, pensò che magari, magari potesse avere una piccola, minuscola, lanterna che brillava di speranza.

“Omi-kun” ripeté e Sakusa si azzardò a guardarlo. I suoi capelli erano leggermente in disordine come se ci avesse appena passato una mano attraverso, il volto era teso, le sopracciglia aggrottate, i suoi occhi sembravano enormi e confusi e Sakusa vedeva chiaramente la battaglia che si stava svolgendo dietro quelle iridi.

“Non posso, Omi-kun” era il tono più triste del mondo.

“Scusa” si portò le mani alla testa e iniziò a massaggiarsi la fronte e le tempie.

“Non posso. Io…” i loro sguardi si incrociarono e Sakusa fu paralizzato dalla disperazione in quello di Atsumu.

Non riusciva a smettere di fissarlo.

“Io devo andare. Perdonami, ti prego” aveva gli occhi lucidi?

Si alzò, prese le sue cose, se ne andò.

Sakusa non fu in grado di capire se il rumore che sentì fosse la porta che si chiudeva alle sue spalle o il suo cuore che andava in pezzi.

…

Quindi era così che ci si sentiva?

Un cuore spezzato è come una fotocamera dalla lente rotta. Un cuore, proprio come una lente, è qualcosa di minuscolo, insignificante, una piccola parte che contribuisce al funzionamento di un intero. Ma cosa avviene quando quella piccola parte viene distrutta?

Tutto l’organismo smette di funzionare.

Andare avanti inizia a risultare più faticoso, ogni respiro sembra pesante, muoversi diventa doloroso.

E aggiustare ciò che è rotto non è impossibile, ma richiede tempo, e quante cose possono succedere in quel minuto, quell’ora, quell’anno che ci vorrà per rimettere tutto in sesto? Cose che non faranno altro che peggiorare la situazione?

L’altro problema sono i pezzi. La gente tende a immaginare il cuore come una forma di vetro, da proteggere, da affidare solamente alle cure di qualcuno che saprà maneggiarlo attentamente. Non è qualcosa che dovremmo porgere con tanta facilità.

Nel momento in cui esso si infrange i frammenti, spinti dalla forza di gravità, iniziano a precipitare nel vuoto. Magari sono destinati a procedere così all’infinito, o magari ad un certo punto si schianteranno sul fondo, buio proprio come il pozzo da cui essi sono pervenuti.

Ma Sakusa Kiyoomi non avrebbe descritto così ciò che era appena avvenuto nel suo petto.

Un’esplosione. Nella stanza di carne dove risiedeva il suo cuore.

Il suo cristallo era esploso e i pezzi non si erano limitati a cadere verso il basso. Ognuno di essi aveva compiuto un proprio percorso e si erano andati a conficcare nel pavimento, nelle pareti, alcuni erano anche rimasti bloccati sul soffitto. E facevano male. facevano davvero tanto male. quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto a rimettere in ordine quella camera? E non solo, quanto ci sarebbe voluto perché ogni singola ferita guarisse?

Sakusa avrebbe dovuto attrezzarsi, ma non riusciva ad aprire gli occhi, non era capace di far giungere aria ai polmoni, di mettere una gamba davanti all’altra e camminare, camminare, camminare fino a scomparire oltre la linea dell’orizzonte.

…

Atsumu aveva decisamente incasinato tutto.

Non era riuscito a mantenere la calma davanti alla confessione di Sakusa ed era scappato, come i codardi che tanto disprezzava.

Due voci continuavano a discutere nella sua testa: una diceva che non era colpa sua, che non avrebbe potuto fare nulla per evitare ciò che era avvenuto, l’altra, la più cattiva, diceva che l’unico da incolpare era se stesso, con il suo atteggiamento provocatorio e le sue battutine e probabilmente anche la maniera in cui aveva guardato Sakusa per così tanto tempo.

Atsumu avrebbe potuto, avrebbe dovuto prevenirlo.

Ma non l’aveva fatto.

E adesso ne avrebbe pagato le conseguenze.

Non era che non fosse interessato a Sakusa, al contrario, aveva riconosciuto sin dal primo giorno la sua bellezza. Ma finiva tutto lì.

E Atsumu era egoista, ma non abbastanza da dirgli di sì, solo per approfittarsi di lui e poi lasciarlo.

Atsumu conosceva le persone come Sakusa: avvertono tutto in maniera differente, amano in maniera assoluta.

Qualcuno come Sakusa Kiyoomi avrebbe potuto amarlo per sempre, con ogni singola fibra del suo essere, con anima e corpo (anche se, trattandosi di Sakusa, Atsumu nutriva qualche dubbio su questo ultimo punto).

Per questo non poteva illuderlo. Per questo doveva stroncare tutto sul nascere, prima che la situazione divenisse ingestibile.

Miya Atsumu era semplicemente incapace di mantenere una relazione. Non era mai riuscito a impegnarsi seriamente in qualcosa che non fosse la sua carriera da professionista.

L’amore, semplicemente, non faceva per lui.

Aveva avuto la sua buona dose di ragazze e ragazzi, all’inizio sembrava divertente, ma poi, come tutte le cose, il divertimento si esauriva, nulla era mai durato più di qualche mese. Non che gli dispiacesse.

Ma Sakusa non meritava questo.

Sakusa meritava qualcosa di più. Qualcuno che potesse amarlo allo stesso modo in cui lui amava.

Atsumu, semplicemente, non era questo qualcuno.

…

Naturalmente, essendo compagni di squadra, i due non avrebbero potuto fare a meno di incontrarsi agli allenamenti del giorno dopo.

Sakusa era certo che Atsumu, proprio come lui, si sarebbe comportato in maniera professionale e non avrebbe lasciato che i suoi problemi personali intaccassero la sua performance.

Tuttavia gli ci volle tutto il giorno per prepararsi mentalmente a varcare la porta della palestra, poi percorrere il corridoio fino ad arrivare allo spogliatoio dove avrebbe trovato i suoi compagni, tra cui un certo palleggiatore che aveva proprio voglia di evitare.

Quando lo vide, distolse immediatamente lo sguardo, concentrandosi sull’aprire il suo borsone e tirar fuori ciò che gli serviva per sopravvivere alle prossime ore. Si prospettava un lungo pomeriggio.

L’allenamento non fu male. Le schiacciate di Sakusa erano ancora molto potenti, la rotazione che riusciva a imprimere alla palla era davvero devastante, le sue battute andarono quasi tutte a segno e fecero guadagnare degli ace alla su squadra nel piccolo torneo che avevano organizzato per concludere la giornata.

Anche le alzate di Atsumu continuavano ad essere perfette e ad arrivare verso Sakusa, il suo sorrisetto era ancora stampato sulle sue labbra e aveva continuato a chiamarlo con quell’irritante soprannome per tutto il giorno (soprannome che non gli era sembrato più tanto irritante negli ultimi mesi).

Non appena terminarono Sakusa si avviò a grandi passi verso lo spogliatoio con l’intento di 1) lavarsi prima che gli altri contaminassero le docce 2) fuggire dalla palestra in maniera tale da evitare di mettere gli occhi su Atsumu per l’ennesima volta.

La fortuna non era proprio dalla sua parte. Si trovava a un passo dall’uscita quando si sentì chiamare da una voce che conosceva molto bene.

Quando si voltò vide il volto di Atsumu e l’espressione calma che aveva gli fece venire voglia di tirargli un pugno per qualche motivo.

“Omi-kun” ripeté.

“Cosa c’è?” disse nascondendo ogni sua emozione sotto la maschera di un tono piatto.

“Possiamo parlare?” sembrava così tranquillo.

“Dobbiamo per forza?”

“Non se non lo vuoi”

Sakusa ci pensò su un attimo. Probabilmente le parole che sarebbero state detto avrebbero fatto ancora più male di quello che già era stato fatto. Era pronto ad ascoltarle?

No.

Per questo disse “Parla”

“Non posso stare insieme a te”

“Era già abbastanza evidente, ma grazie per il chiarimento” disse sarcastico.

“Sono egoista, e odio perdere”

Sakusa non capiva, ma gli fece cenno di proseguire.

“Odio perdere le partite, odio perdere ai videogiochi e odio perdere le persone. Non voglio perdere anche te. Perché, come ho detto, sono egoista”

Avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa?

“Ma non posso nemmeno mettermi con te. I sentimenti non sono il mio forte, Omi-kun. E spero mi perdonerai per questo, ma non voglio illuderti” una pausa “Le persone come te, Omi-kun, meritano di meglio, non credi?”

Avrebbe dovuto annuire? Scuotere la testa? Atsumu credeva davvero di non essere abbastanza per lui?

“Ciò che intendo dire, Omi-kun” si portò una mano alla testa “è che ho paura. Ho paura di non poter ricambiare ciò che senti. Ho paura che, ad un certo punto, me ne andrò, e so quanto fa male quando la gente ti lascia.”

Sakusa ripensò alla storia che gli aveva raccontato su suo fratello.

“Per favore, Omi-kun, di’ qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa”

“Ok”

_Wow, Kiyoomi, è davvero questo il meglio che sai fare?_

Atsumu si accarezzò le tempie. Sakusa non sapeva come avrebbe dovuto reagire, cosa si fa quando la persona a cui ti sei dichiarato non prova le stesse cose per te? Secondo la sua personale esperienza: si soffre.

Sakusa avrebbe avuto bisogno di tempo.

Tempo per guarire, per lasciare andare.

“Cosa significa “ok”?” chiese Atsumu, esasperato. A quanto pare non era calmo come voleva far credere, ma era stato un ottimo attore per tutto il giorno, questo doveva concederglielo.

“Significa che va bene, tutto ciò che posso fare è accettarlo, no?”

Atsumu annuì, ma sembrava avere ancora qualcosa da dire.

“Quindi ti va bene, tipo passare ancora del tempo insieme? Ovviamente se preferisci allontanarti e non avere più nulla a che fare con me lo capisco, solo, be’, preferirei la prima opzione” si morse il labbro.

Cosa voleva?

In realtà Sakusa conosceva la verità: qualunque cosa ci fosse tra loro, qualunque contorto rapporto di amicizia, nessuno dei due era pronto a rinunciarvi. Sakusa non era pronto a bruciare il ponte che li univa, specialmente se entrambi ci stavano ancora camminando sopra.

Per questo acconsentì.

Il sorriso che Atsumu gli rivolse non raggiungeva gli occhi, ma era sollevato.

“Va a farti una doccia” gli ordinò, poco prima di voltarsi verso la porta.

“Sissignore” rispose quasi allegro.

…

Così avevano finito per continuare a uscire insieme, ad allenarsi dopo che tutti avevano lasciato la palestra (anche se a volte Hinata o Bokuto o entrambi decidevano di rimanere), a incontrarsi a casa di Atsumu per qualche partita ai videogame (Sakusa era ancora in testa, ma Atsumu iniziava a recuperare) o a cenare insieme al negozio di Miya Osamu.

Sakusa riuscì perfino ad abituarsi ad averlo come compagno di stanza in hotel durante le trasferte senza farsi venire un crollo nervoso. Certo, a volte sentiva una fitta al petto quando vedeva Atsumu sorridere genuinamente dopo averlo sconfitto a Mario Kart, o quando le sue alzate permettevano di segnare più punti di fila durante un match.

Certo, ogni tanto sentiva il terreno sgretolarsi sotto i suoi piedi quando lo vedeva parlare con Hinata. Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto provare quello che provava, ma i colori di entrambi erano così compatibili da far male.

Il giallo di Hinata era quasi un arancione, un sole che brilla capace di inondare di luce con un solo respiro, quel ragazzo emanava la stessa vibrazione di una giornata estiva in riva al mare, sabbia fina incastrata tra le dita dei piedi, un bagno nell’acqua cristallina, le risate di bambini in lontananza.

Il giallo di Atsumu era più tagliente, più artificiale, come la tinta dei suoi capelli, come un faro, una lanterna che cerca attenzione durante la notte. Una luce più opaca, meno radiante. Un colore più acuto, tagliente, un lume ardente che si nasconde dietro una teca di vetro ben lavorato.

Potevano sembrare due opposti, ma Sakusa doveva ammettere, seppur con riluttanza, che c’era qualcosa di complementare nei due.

Ogni lavoro che aveva fatto per rimettere a posto i pezzi del suo cuore esploso sembravano sempre più inutili. Ha davvero senso cercare di riparare qualcosa che è destinato a rompersi fin dal principio?

Sakusa aveva tentato più volte di spiegarsi razionalmente perché si fosse innamorato di qualcuno, e non solo, perché proprio di Atsumu? Le rotelle del suo cervello avevano lavorato così tanto da procurargli un bel mal di testa con cui fare i conti poco prima di andare a letto, ma niente. Miya Atsumu era un enigma senza soluzione, era uno di quei momenti che si colgono con la coda dell’occhio, ma non si possono né immortalare né, tantomeno, spiegare.

Tutto ciò che sapeva era che il dolore rimaneva, e Sakusa sperava di diventare abbastanza forte per superarlo, o per imparare a conviverci.

…

Passarono settimane.

Tutto sembrava procedere, a poco a poco, un passo dopo l’altro.

I Black Jackals avevano conquistato il primo posto del campionato, lottando con le unghie e con i denti, e non avevano intenzione di cederlo adesso che mancavano poche partite alla fine.

La prossima sarebbe stata contro l’EJP Raijin. Atsumu non vedeva l’ora di trovarsi faccia a faccia con il suo futuro cognato e annientarlo pubblicamente.

“Audace da parte tua credere di poter vincere” gli disse il suo futuro cognato dall’altro lato del tavolo.

Atsumu maledisse mentalmente Osamu per aver invitato Suna a dormire da loro. dovette anche prepararsi psicologicamente a qualsiasi rumore molesto avrebbe sentito nel mezzo della notte. Contemplò per qualche momento di denunciarli alla polizia per disturbo della quiete pubblica. Dopotutto far arrestare Suna avrebbe significato privare il Raijin di un centrale formidabile. Ma che piacere c’era a battere una squadra che non è al massimo della sua forza? Rinunciò con dispiacere all’idea di chiamare la polizia.

“Tu tiferai per me, vero ‘Samu?” chiese sbattendo le ciglia in direzione di suo fratello. Il pezzente, prontamente, gli rise in faccia.

“Credi qualunque cosa ti aiuti ad addormentarti la notte”

 _Di sicuro non i vostri gemiti_ pensò.

“Tradito dal mio stesso fratello!” esclamò con falsa indignazione.

“Avresti dovuto aspettartelo” ridacchiò Suna sotto i baffi.

“Gemello per di più!” continuò Atsumu “Credevo fossi migliore, ‘Samu, ma ti sei fatto abbindolare da questa vecchia volpe” scosse la testa.

La cena terminò con Atsumu che prometteva una sconfitta schiacciante a Suna.

Chissà perché, ma dormire si rivelò essere impossibile.

Atsumu rifletté sul da farsi per circa trenta minuti, decidendo infine di tentare la sorte. Aprì il telefono e iniziò a digitare il messaggio.

**Omi-kun**

**Omi**

**Omi-Omi**

**Rispondi**

**Susu**

**Lo vedo che sei online**

Forse non avrebbe dovuto inviare nemmeno il primo messaggio, dato che lui e Sakusa camminavano su una fragile fune sospesa a metri e metri d’altezza, ma negli ultimi giorni le acque sembravano essersi calmate e la tensione pareva essere diminuita a poco a poco, respirare in presenza l’uno dell’altro era diventato più semplice. Sperava di aver fatto la scelta giusta. Decise di mandare un ultima frase e, se Sakusa avesse deciso di non rispondere, non lo avrebbe importunato più.

**Posso dormire da te?**

Sakusa visualizzò il messaggio, ma non cominciò mai a scrivere. Ecco l’ennesimo tradimento del giorno. Stranamente era quello che faceva più male.

Atsumu appoggiò il telefono sul comodino e tentò di chiudere gli occhi.

Inutile.

Decise di guardare qualche video su YouTube, con le cuffie in maniera tale da isolare qualsiasi ansimo e grido permeasse le pareti della sua stanza.

Dopo circa venti minuti passati a guardare una registrazione dell’ultima partita del Raijin una nuova notifica catturò il suo occhio. Era un messaggio.

_Sì._

Atsumu si alzò dal letto, preparò uno zaino con dentro dei vestiti di ricambio e si precipitò verso l’appartamento di Sakusa.

…

Come previsto, non appena arrivato, fu costretto a farsi una doccia purificatrice.

Solo dopo aver finito, con i capelli ancora un po’ umidi, ebbe il permesso di accomodarsi sul divano.

“A cosa devo questa spiacevole visita?” disse il padrone di casa a un metro di distanza da lui.

“Agli atti impuri di ‘Samu e Suna”

“Oh quindi ti sentivi solo e hai pensato a me, che dolce”

Atsumu si girò per fissarlo con gli occhi socchiusi, indagatori. Poi li spalancò.

“È per caso una battuta quella che sento uscire dalla tua bocca, Sakusa Kiyoomi? Come ci si sente ad essere simpatici?”

“È per caso la prima volta che sento il mio vero nome uscire dalla tua bocca, Miya? Come ci si sente ad essere educati?”

“Non ne ho idea, Omi-kun” disse mettendo tutta l’enfasi possibile su quel soprannome, sapendo che Sakusa non lo sopportava “Inoltre sono parole ardite se proferite da qualcuno che si rifiuta categoricamente di chiamarmi per nome”

“Miya è il tuo nome”

“Potresti anche chiamarmi Atsumu una volta tanto. Il mio cognome mi ricorda mio fratello , e pensare a lui in questo momento non è proprio tra le mie priorità”

“Quando la smetterai con quel tuo nomignolo potrei pensarci”

“Questa sera siamo aggressivi, eh?”

Sakusa sbuffò e si voltò verso la televisione, facendo finta di seguire qualunque programma stesse trasmettendo. Atsumu si limitò a fissare lui per qualche altro secondo, non troppo da sembrare molesto, ma nemmeno troppo poco.

Il suo profilo era delicato e tagliente allo stesso tempo, i suoi ricci neri erano un po’ arruffati dopo una lunga giornata, le ciglia sembravano ali di farfalla, così sottili e leggere e lunghe, erano uno spettacolo ogni volta che collidevano. Ciò che Atsumu odiava erano quei nei: uno proprio sotto la mascella, quasi nascosto dalla curva del mento, ma facile da vedere per un bravo osservatore, tre, poco più piccoli, proprio dietro l’orecchio sinistro a formare un triangolo quasi equilatero, e uno più grande nella giuntura tra collo e spalla, visibile a malapena a causa della maglietta che lo copriva.

Atsumu preferiva non pensare a quanti altri ce ne fossero sotto quel fine strato di tessuto, preferiva non pensare all’effetto che quei nei avevano su di lui.

Ma alla sua mente piaceva vagare nei pochi ricordi che aveva dell’altro ragazzo senza maglietta addosso. Il corpo di Sakusa Kiyoomi era una mappa del cielo, era fatto di stelle e pianeti a milioni e milioni di anni luce l’uno dall’altro e Atsumu aveva sempre desiderato segretamente di tracciare ogni possibile percorso per collegarli (anche se un’intera vita non sarebbe bastata).

“È tardi” disse Sakusa interrompendo quel suo peccaminoso fiume di pensieri. E, per qualche assurda ragione quelle parole sembravano implicare molto più di quello a cui si riferivano.

Sembravano dire _è tardi, il tempo è scaduto, tu l’hai fatto esaurire, stai pagando le conseguenze delle tue azioni._

“Lo so” disse in quello che probabilmente era il tono più rassegnato mai utilizzato, come se un peso gli gravasse sulle spalle, come se si trovasse all’interno della metà inferiore di una clessidra, sommerso sotto la sabbia, incapace di respirare.

“Che hai?” gli chiese Sakusa, quegli occhi neri come pece inchiodati nei suoi.

“Niente”

“Risparmia le bugie per la gente che vuole crederci”

“È solo una di quelle giornate in cui sei triste senza motivo” non era la verità che Sakusa cercava, ma non era nemmeno una menzogna “Sopravvivrò, Omi-kun”

Lo vide contemplare la situazione, inalare profondamente e poi dire:

“Vieni qui”

Atsumu spalancò gli occhi. Si era già trovato più volte a meno di un metro da Sakusa, ma in quel momento c’era qualcosa di diverso.

 _C’è che adesso lui ti vuole a meno di un metro_ suggerì la sua mente.

Il perché non lo sapeva, ma di sicuro non avrebbe fatto domande.

Si avvicinò lentamente, dandogli il tempo di cambiare idea, di dirgli di andare a dormire, di cacciarlo di casa se necessario, ma l’altro non disse nulla. Si limitò a indicargli di appoggiare la testa sulla sua coscia.

Dunque Atsumu ubbidì, e si sdraiò sul divano, occupando meno spazio possibile, come a volersi rinchiudere in un gomitolo.

La sua testa era a contatto con la stoffa dei pantaloni di Sakusa e percepiva la sua pelle calda. Poi le dita di Sakusa gli sfiorarono la tempia e tutto si fermò. L’esistenza di Atsumu si ridusse alla minuscola superficie di contatto tra i loro corpi, contatto che Sakusa “non osare toccarmi” Kiyoomi aveva iniziato. E Atsumu pensò di poter vivere così per sempre. Chi poteva preoccuparsi del tempo perduto in una dimensione in cui il tempo era immobile? In una dimensione in cui esistevano soltanto le mani di Sakusa che tracciavano linee e cerchi e curve sulla sua guancia?

Quelle dita callose, ma morbide continuavano a disegnare figure sulla pelle del suo viso e passare tra i suoi capelli attorcigliandoseli intorno senza però far male, erano cortesi e premurose e si muovevano dolcemente, lievemente, lentamente.

Emise un gemito di piacere senza neanche rendersene conto e, quando Sakusa sollevò la mano, anche solo per un millisecondo, Atsumu tentò di inseguirla, di avvicinarsi al calore. Fu un sollievo immenso quando sentì di nuovo una leggera pressione sul suo collo.

I suoi occhi erano improvvisamente così pesanti e si sentiva così stanco, così rilassato. Avrebbe potuto addormentarsi da un momento all’altro.

Provò a chiamarlo, ma non aveva più il controllo della sua voce.

“Ogni volta che mi faceva male la testa o avevo avuto una giornata pesante, mia madre mi faceva questo massaggio e tutto passava” bisbigliò Sakusa.

“’mi-kun” biascicò Atsumu sull’orlo del collasso.

“Va meglio?”

Acconsentì con un verso a metà tra il sonno e il piacere. Sentiva i sensi che iniziavano ad abbandonarlo.

“Dormi, ok?”

Atsumu non era più capace di rispondere, non gli era possibile concentrarsi su qualcosa che non fosse la voce profonda e rassicurante di Sakusa, che riecheggiava nel silenzio della stanza, o forse solo nel vuoto che aveva in testa.

Era sicuro di essere ormai nel regno dei sogni, perché sentì quella voce ancora più vicina, ancora più bassa, sussurrare “Buonanotte, Atsumu”

Doveva essere morto.

…

_Sono vivo._

Fu la prima cosa che pensò non appena si svegliò sul divano di Sakusa.

_Sono fregato._

Fu la seconda.

…

L’indomani si tenne la partita contro il Raijin **.** Sin dal primo fischio dell’arbitro fu chiaro che distrarsi anche un solo secondo sarebbe stato fatale.

Il Raijin era formidabile, specialmente in difesa, grazie a Komori Motoya, il loro libero, un vecchio compagno di squadra di cui Sakusa gli aveva parlato. Inoltre con Suna al centro e con la sua abilità di manipolare il muro avversario tutto si faceva più complicato. Atsumu, avendo già giocato con lui, aveva provato a istruire i compagni sullo stile di gioco del suo odiosissimo futuro cognato, ma doveva ammettere che era molto migliorato.

 _Bene_ pensò _sarà più divertente vedere le loro facce quando li annienteremo._

Riuscirono a vincere il primo set ma, a partire dal secondo gli avversari si rivelarono essere una vera seccatura. I suoi schiacciatori avevano iniziato a subire un po’ troppi muri per i suoi gusti. Atsumu doveva assolutamente fare qualcosa. Nella fretta di portare a casa anche questo set non si rese conto che le sue alzate stavano iniziando ad essere più rapide e meno precise, quasi tremanti e insicure.

Si stava facendo trascinare. _Così non va._

Al suo umore non contribuivano le occhiatine e i sorrisini che Suna continuava a mandargli dall’altro lato della rete, o gli sguardi truci che Sakusa gli rivolgeva dal suo lato della rete.

“Andiamo Atsumu-san” Atsumu ringraziò qualsiasi entità vivente in cielo e in terra per aver dato vita a Hinata Shouyou **.** Questo ragazzo aveva un’aura di determinazione tale da saper trascinare chiunque con se e un talento innato per sollevare il morale della gente con una sola parola o un solo sorriso. Avrebbe potuto innamorarsi di lui, avrebbe voluto, davvero, ma il cuore segue percorsi misteriosi che portano spesso dove meno ce lo aspettiamo. Ad Atsumu era risultato difficile persino riconoscere di avere un cuore, figuriamoci capire come funzionasse.

Ma il campo non era il luogo giusto per riflettere sui propri problemi, e la partita contro il Raijin non era il momento opportuno per farlo.

Il suo coach aveva chiamato un timeout quindi Atsumu si sedette sulla panchina, chiuse gli occhi, inspirò, rilassò le spalle e, solo dopo aver sentito il peso cadere, si permise di aprirli.

Davanti a lui incombeva Sakusa, un’ombra minacciosa, scura, con gli occhi capaci di risucchiarti l’anima.

“Hai intenzione di fare schifo ancora per molto?”

“La tua lingua ferisce più di un coltello, Omi-kun”

Tutto ciò che guadagnò fu un’occhiata se possibile ancora più tagliente.

“Ci sto provando” disse serio.

“Ti credevo migliore”

Ah. Questo faceva male.

“Dammi un secondo” implorò sollevando le braccia al cielo, consapevole del fatto che l’allenatore e gli altri stessero seguendo la conversazione.

“Non hai un secondo. Alzati”

Atsumu si portò le dita alle tempie e le massaggiò.

“Se continui così vincerò io” e il modo in cui gli si incurvarono le labbra mentre pronunciava quelle parole, come se avesse già la vittoria in tasca, come se gli stesse dimostrando di essere il migliore tra loro, di poter andare avanti benissimo senza di lui; Atsumu non lo sopportava, non si sarebbe tirato indietro così facilmente.

“Oh, Omi-kun” gli rivolse il suo sorriso più smagliante, si alzò e gli si avvicinò, non troppo, non oltre il confine, ma abbastanza da fargli capire che aveva accettato la sfida “Non hai idea di come ti farò pentire di averlo detto”

(Okay, forse adesso si stava spingendo un po’ oltre il confine, ma Sakusa non si irrigidì, bensì continuò a sostenere il suo sguardo, con un’intensità tale da far barcollare chiunque, ma non Atsumu. La loro era una gara e questa volta Sakusa ne sarebbe uscito perdente).

La partita proseguì alla grande, entrambe le squadre sfoderarono gli artigli, il campo di battaglia era il cielo. Un solo soffio di vento ne avrebbe potuto cambiare le sorti. Ecco, Atsumu puntava ad essere quel soffio di vento.

Tutto iniziò con un saltello, una finta, un pallonetto che nessuno si sarebbe potuto aspettare. Si sarebbe procurato una registrazione di questa partita solo per rivedere l’espressione sul volto normalmente imperturbabile di Suna Rinatarou. Gli dedicò un sorriso dolce come il miele.

Dopodiché riuscì completamente a recuperare la sua concentrazione, le sue alzate ritornarono affidabili, facili da colpire, tanto facili da indurre gli schiacciatori a credere di essere stati loro quel soffio di vento. Ad Atsumu piaceva illuderli a volte. ( _Beccati questo, Omi-kun_ )

Vinsero la partita. L’ultimo punto fu un ace di Sakusa che si voltò a guardarlo con uno dei sorrisi più contorti e meschini della storia.

Ma, nonostante le avversità ( _Beccati questo, ‘Samu_ ) avevano vinto ( _Beccati questo, Sunarin_ ).

I due team si salutarono con un inchino e, dopo un po’ di stretching, si considerarono liberi. Be’, quasi liberi dato che qualcuno doveva andare a rilasciare qualche commento sul match ai giornalisti, ma Atsumu decise di farsi da parte e cedere i riflettori a Bokuto e al capitano per questa volta. Solo perché aveva necessità di andare a vantarsi da un certo schiacciatore.

Ma non lo vide subito. Ci mise pochi secondi a rintracciarlo dall’altro lato del campo, quello della squadra avversaria, accanto al libero. Non c’era nulla di strano, si ripeté Atsumu, solo che il fatto che fosse stato Sakusa ad andare da lui e non il contrario gli pareva un poco sospetto. E poi… i suoi occhi dovevano starlo ingannando perché si ritrovò a guardare Sakusa Kiyoomi ridacchiare. Anche a distanza, notò quelle dannate fossette.

Sakusa non aveva mai riso in quel modo con lui.

Il suo buon umore vacillò.

 _Non è il momento non è il momento non è il momento_ continuava a ripetersi.

La verità era che Komori Motoya era in grado di farlo sorridere, era in grado di farlo ridere (accidenti), eppure Sakusa si era dichiarato a lui. L’aveva fatto e Atsumu l’aveva rifiutato senza troppi ripensamenti.

Allora perché, solo a guardare quei due parlare, gli si stringeva lo stomaco? Perché sentiva un grumo secco bloccargli la gola? Perché quella vittoria aveva il sapore di una sconfitta?

Perché quelle fossette non erano riservate a lui?

Perché voleva disperatamente che fossero riservate a lui?

Perché era stato così stupido?

( _Beccati questo, ‘Tsumu_ )

…

Quella sera Atsumu si sentì così solo.

Nonostante la sconfitta a pallavolo, Suna stava decisamente vincendo, o per lo meno questo fu ciò che Atsumu dedusse basandosi sui versi che provenivano dalla stanza di Osamu.

Aveva guardato un po’ di tv, aveva lavato i piatti, fatto una partita alla play station, risposto ai messaggi, seguito qualche video di pallavolo online, commentato i commenti di alcuni suoi fan.

Non è che non avesse fatto nulla, ma ogni cosa gli era parsa vuota, priva di qualsiasi significato.

Cosa gli era preso?

Atsumu sapeva benissimo cosa stava succedendo e la cosa non gli piaceva affatto.

La verità era che anche Atsumu aveva le sue barriere, forse non erano evidenti come quelle di Sakusa, ma esistevano, erano resistenti, solo che traevano in inganno, erano vetri apparentemente trasparenti, invisibili, ti illudevano di poterci vedere attraverso, ma effettivamente tutto ciò che facevano era proiettare un riflesso distorto e deformato della realtà, anche se era stato lavorato così bene, per così tanti anni da sembrare autentico.

Atsumu aveva costruito qualcosa di incredibile, qualcosa di inimmaginabile, ma, per la prima volta, il suo scopo non era attirare l'attenzione, ma distoglierla. Per questo alle altre persone risultava difficile, impossibile rendersene conto.

Solo un occhio attento avrebbe avuto la capacità di distinguere il vero, di sollevare il velo di cristallo che Atsumu aveva usato per coprire quelle mura intorno a se stesso.

Non voleva che la gente vedesse cosa vi si nascondeva sotto: ogni volta che qualcuno si avvicinava suonava un allarme e Atsumu sistemava quel velo meglio che poteva, ne afferrava un’estremità in maniera tale da poterlo raddrizzare in caso quel qualcuno avesse deciso di iniziare a tirare.

Ma Sakusa era stato cauto. Aveva compiuto piccoli passi silenziosi, si era accostato a poco a poco e, prima di toccarlo, si era infilato i guanti. Poi, conoscendo il tipo, doveva averlo disinfettato. In qualche modo se ne era preso cura e Atsumu, inconsciamente, aveva allentato la presa. Ma Sakusa non aveva mai tentato di rimuoverlo. Aveva applicato una piccola quantità di tensione nei punti giusti, ma non aveva mai osato spingersi oltre. Avrebbe benissimo potuto, ma aveva scelto di non farlo. Come se stesse ponendo una domanda, come se stesse aspettando il permesso. Si rendeva conto del potere che aveva su di lui? Del fatto che, una volta sollevato quel sottile strato di tessuto, un solo tocco con la punta del suo mignolo avrebbe frantumato il progetto architettonico di un’intera vita?

Bastava così poco per annientarlo.

E Sakusa era già a buon punto.

Atsumu gli avrebbe concesso di finire ciò che aveva cominciato?

...

Atsumu non riusciva più a deprimersi da solo, quindi decise di farlo in compagnia.

Decise di andare a trovare Sakusa anche quella notte perché, sotto sotto, era davvero un irrefrenabile masochista.

Ma magari, passando una certa quantità di tempo in compagnia di chi l’aveva riaperta, ad un certo punto la ferita che lui stesso si era inferto avrebbe smesso di bruciare, la sua pelle si sarebbe intorpidita e il dolore sarebbe sparito per sempre.

Questa volta non mandò un messaggio per annunciarsi, preferì piuttosto l’effetto sorpresa.

Non era tardi. Verso quest’ora Sakusa stava probabilmente eseguendo la sua solita routine di cura della pelle in dieci passi.

Quando bussò sentì un borbottio, poi un lieve tonfo e, infine, dei passi.

Ma quando la porta si schiuse, davanti a lui non c’era Sakusa.

C’era Komori Motoya.

Senza maglietta.

Atsumu aprì la bocca come per dire qualcosa, la chiuse, la riaprì mentre sollevava gli indici di entrambe le mani, continuava a fissarlo.

“Ciao” gli sorrise raggiante il libero della squadra che avevano battuto qualche ora fa.

Anche Atsumu gli sorrise, con una naturalezza tale da impressionare se stesso.

“Ho per caso interrotto qualcosa?” chiuse portandosi una mano dietro la nuca, come se volesse scusarsi.

Le guance di Komori si tinsero di un rosa chiaro, quasi impercettibile, e la sua espressione era imbarazzata, colpevole.

“Be’, in realtà sì, ma non preoccuparti, se vuoi entr-“

“No” disse con un po’ troppa foga “Nessun problema. Davvero. Nulla di importante. Scusate il disturbo. Io vado”

Si voltò e iniziò a ritirarsi lentamente. Non sentendo la porta chiudersi si gettò un’occhiata alle spalle e, con il sorriso falso migliore che potesse permettersi in quel momento, si rivolse al ragazzo dicendogli “salutami Omi-kun”

Chissà, magari lo avrebbe fatto vacillare. Ne dubitava.

Ma non rimase abbastanza per scorgere il suo volto.

…

La temperatura sembrava essere improvvisamente diminuita.

Non poteva credere a quello che gli era appena successo.

Quindi Sakusa… no era meglio non pensarci. Il masochismo di Atsumu aveva un limite giornaliero e, per oggi, era stato raggiunto.

Ma un pensiero lo tormentò per tutta la notte: Sakusa si era stancato di aspettare una risposta, aveva capito che sotto al velo non c’era niente che valesse il suo tempo, niente degno di essere rispettato, niente che meritasse di essere amato.

Quindi se n’era andato.

Così com’era venuto.

Silenzioso. Furtivo. Attento.

Deluso. Amareggiato. Disgustato.

Ma non poteva avercela con lui. Non poteva arrabbiarsi e iniziare a gridargli contro accusandolo di averlo rimpiazzato così facilmente. La colpa non era di Sakusa. 

Atsumu aveva perso. Era stato troppo lento. Ne era uscito sconfitto (di nuovo).

_Se solo esistesse un allenamento capace di prepararti alle partite contro la vita._

…

“Credo che il tuo palleggiatore pensi che stiamo insieme” gli disse Komori con una risatina allegra.

Sakusa lo guardò di traverso, ma non disse nulla. Si limitò a continuare a massaggiare (ovviamente con i guanti) la schiena del suo amico, sciogliendo le contratture muscolari sulle sue spalle. Komori gli aveva chiesto questo piccolo favore, dato che la partita aveva peggiorato la situazione. Inoltre, aveva aggiunto che era una buona scusa per recuperare un po’ di tempo insieme.

Ma Sakusa aveva ben intuito il suo secondo fine.

Perché sapeva che Komori era un maniaco del gossip e, grazie alle piccole briciole di informazioni che gli erano state date da Sakusa, adesso voleva conoscere ogni singolo dettaglio della sua (mancata) vita sentimentale.

“Quindi hai davvero intenzione di lasciarglielo credere?”

“Dovrei farlo?” chiese ironico.

Avrebbe potuto, cosa aveva da perdere? Atsumu gli aveva detto di no quindi non avrebbe dovuto importargli più di tanto la (falsa) notizia di una relazione tra lui e Komori. D’altro canto, Sakusa desiderava osservare da vicino la reazione che Atsumu avrebbe avuto. Forse era un atto meschino sperare di intravedere un pizzico di tristezza negli occhi del suo palleggiatore, come lo aveva definito l’amico.

Ma forse era meglio così, forse aver ricevuto quel rifiuto non era stata una cosa negativa. Certo aveva fatto male (faceva ancora male), ma se la risposta di Atsumu fosse stata un sì Sakusa non avrebbe saputo cosa fare, come comportarsi. Avrebbe dovuto avvicinarsi e provare a sfiorargli il viso? Baciarlo? Voltarsi e tornare a guardare la tv come se nulla fosse?

La gente preferisce seguire percorsi familiari, abituali, non vuole andare fuori strada e rischiare di perdersi. Quindi la gente tende a scegliere il dolore piuttosto che l’ignoto, si avvia per cammini tortuosi pur di fuggire da quell’inspiegabile paura di ciò che non si conosce, il terrore di compiere un passo falso e allontanarsi dalla scia di luce alla quale si era attenuta tutta la vita.

Sakusa non era tanto diverso.

Ci aveva provato ed era andata male. Nient’altro da aggiungere. Fine della storia. Si va avanti.

Allora perché era così difficile passare del tempo con Atsumu? E perché non riusciva a smettere di farlo? Gli sarebbe bastato dire una parola e Atsumu avrebbe rispettato la sua scelta, non importava quanto i suoi modi di fare fossero irritanti, odiosi o provocatori, lui si sarebbe fatto da parte se Sakusa glielo avesse chiesto.

Questa consapevolezza, tanto per iniziare, era uno dei motivi per cui Sakusa non era capace di lasciarlo andare.

“Vuoi farlo?” sogghignò Komori interrompendo i suoi pensieri.

“Non credo che a lui importi”

“Credi male”

Quello fu abbastanza per attirare la sua attenzione.

“Perché?”

“Non hai visto la sua faccia quando ho aperto la porta”

“Elabora”

“Ha tipo spalancato la bocca e ti giuro dovevi vedere la sua espressione quando mi ha visto senza maglietta, da museo” ricominciò a ridere.

“Sta fermo” applicò un poco di pressione nel punto giusto, non tanto da provocare dolore, ma abbastanza per essere considerata una minaccia. Komori grugnì.

“Quindi cos’hai intenzione di fare?”

“Non lo so”

…

Quella notte Atsumu non era riuscito a dormire molto bene, ma gli allenamenti non si sarebbero fermati perché lui stava vivendo una pessima giornata. Decise di approfittarne per scaricare un po’ di tensione.

Fu il primo a entrare nello spogliatoio quando terminarono. Tutti gli altri si erano trattenuti a fare progetti per la serata e a mettere in ordine le varie attrezzature, ma Atsumu non era in vena, voleva solo tornare a casa e distruggere Osamu in qualche videogioco.

La fortuna non era dalla sua parte perché la seconda persona a entrare fu niente meno che Sakusa Kiyoomi con la sua faccia annoiata e il suo fisico perfetto e la sua pelle diafana brillante di sudore. Atsumu voleva…meglio non soffermarsi troppo su ciò che Atsumu voleva in quel momento.

Normalmente Sakusa non avrebbe detto nulla e si sarebbe precipitato nella doccia prima che, per citarlo “gli altri la contaminino con i loro luridi germi”.

Aveva già detto che la fortuna non era dalla sua?

“Komori mi ha detto che ieri sei passato. Cosa volevi?”

Il fatto che Sakusa avesse appena iniziato una conversazione con lui doveva sembrargli alquanto sospetto, ma era troppo preso dal crollo nervoso che stava per avere per rifletterci su con la mente lucida.

“Nulla di che, Omi-kun” mentì. Di certo non poteva dirgli la verità.

Avvertì il peso dello sguardo di Sakusa sulla schiena.

“Sicuro?” sembrava quasi preoccupato per lui. Atsumu non avrebbe potuto resistere ancora per molto.

“Non preoccuparti, Omi, tutto ok” mentì “è solo che in camera di ‘Samu stavano avvenendo bizzarri rituali di accoppiamento e volevo scappare il più lontano possibile. Sarà per la prossima volta.”

Atsumu sapeva che se avesse continuato sarebbe finita male, ma questo lo avrebbe fermato dal farlo? No.

“E poi anche tu ti stavi divertendo ieri sera, eh, Omi-kun?” si sforzò di indossare quel sorriso che Sakusa odiava tanto e di ammiccare.

Sakusa si bloccò un attimo, come se stesse pensando alle parole giuste da offrirgli.

“Era da tanto che non vedevo Komori”

 _Immagino_ pensò.

“In effetti la partita deve essere stata un’occasione per recuperare il tempo perduto”

“Già”

“Be’, congratulazioni” disse.

Poi si mise il borsone in spalla e uscì.

…

“Il mio istinto da gemello migliore mi dice che hai fatto qualcosa di stupido” gli disse Osamu quella sera mentre lo colpiva alle spalle con un guscio rosso, sottraendogli il primo posto a Mario Kart.

“Il tuo istinto è falso quanto te” gli rispose gettando via il joystick.

“Hey, Sumu”

“Sì, Samu?”

“Cosa hai combinato?”

“Ho incasinato tutto, ‘Samu” e gli raccontò tutto quello che era successo.

“…e dovresti vederlo alle feste organizzate dall’associazione quando ha addosso un completo, ‘Samu, davvero le mie capacità di autocontrollo hanno un limite e sono a tanto così dal superarlo. L’altro giorno l’ho visto lavarsi le mani per almeno venti secondi. Sai cosa significa? Le sue dita sottili sotto il getto dell’acqua e con del sapone sopra, no ‘Samu io non ce la posso fare, sto impazzendo.”

Osamu, come prima cosa, gli tirò un pugno allo stomaco. Immaginò di meritarselo.

“Questo è perché non me l’hai detto subito”

Ancora.

“Questo è perché sei un idiota”

Un terzo pugno sul braccio.

“Questo è perché sei miserabile”

Avrebbe mai smesso?

“E questo è perché picchiarti è soddisfacente”

“Sei un approfittatore” disse massaggiandosi la pancia “sfrutti i miei momenti di debolezza per ferirmi, è una cosa da vigliacchi” gli puntò contro un dito accusatore.

“Non fare l’innocente con me ‘Tsumu, a meno che tu non voglia il bis”

Atsumu sollevò le mani al cielo come per arrendersi ma poi disse “Scommetto che è quello che dici a Sunarin prima del secondo round” provò a imitare la sua voce “Amore mio, vuoi il bis?”

Osamu doveva essersi evoluto perché questa volta gli diede un calcio alla coscia, un calcio davvero molto forte.

“Questo è perché te lo meritavi” sorrise soddisfatto.

Continuarono a giocare a Mario Kart mentre discutevano sul da farsi. Alla fine Osamu disse:

“Il cibo risolve ogni problema” e si avviò verso la cucina.

“Aww ‘Samu, carino da parte tue volermi cucinare un pasto consolatore”

“Parlavo di me. Tu sei il mio problema”

“Sei cattivo”

Ma la verità era che Atsumu non si sentiva così leggero da mesi.

…

Era ufficiale: Atsumu stava impazzendo.

Era ormai ovvio che provasse qualcosa per Sakusa, ogni volta che passavano del tempo insieme era come essere in cauta libera: sai che stai per sfracellarti al suolo, ma provi a concentrarti solo su quella poca libertà di movimento che hai per quei pochi minuti o secondi che ti separano da un’inevitabile morte.

Ad Atsumu piaceva illudersi di avere ancora un briciolo di controllo.

Ma la verità era che era spaventato. Molto, ma molto spaventato. Sia da se stesso che da ciò che Sakusa avrebbe potuto rappresentare.

L’odio era sempre stato qualcosa di semplice da gestire per lui. Alle medie i suoi compagni lo odiavano, alle superiori i ragazzi del club di pallavolo lo odiavano. Gli era mai importato? No.

Atsumu sarebbe andato avanti benissimo senza di loro.

L’odio era facile.

Ma come si gestisce l’affetto? Come ci si avvicina a una persona? Cosa significa?

I sentimenti erano roba davvero complicata.

Erano un cuore che palpita e un battito mancato, uno stomaco in subbuglio, ma vuoto, erano una complessa rete di antitesi, fatta di fili di immagini e sensazioni che continuavano a intrecciarsi all’infinito. Forse il cervello umano non è abbastanza per comprendere qualcosa di così intricato. O forse la risposta è così tanto vicina a te da non rendertene conto, come quando cerchi qualcosa disperatamente e, solo quando ti sei fermato un attimo, ti rendi conto di averla avuta in mano per tutto il tempo.

Ammesso che una soluzione all’arcano esistesse, Atsumu non era sicuro di volerla sapere. Cosa avrebbe dovuto farci con un’informazione simile?

Allora perché la stava cercando così disperatamente?

Era incoerenza? Era contraddizione? Era quel sentimento che inizia con la lettera “A” che Atsumu aveva paura persino di concepire nell’intimità dei suoi pensieri?

Perché Sakusa?

Perché? Perché? Perché?

Non lo sapeva. Probabilmente sarebbe morto senza mai saperlo.

O forse lo sapeva già.

La verità era che non importava se la perfezione esistesse o no, se fosse raggiungibile o meno, Atsumu era certo che avrebbe fatto di tutto per avvicinarvisi il più possibile, non importava quando avrebbe dovuto correre, sudare o quante delle sue lacrime avrebbe dovuto mandar giù. Atsumu era affamato. Non aveva coscienza del limite, per lui non esisteva un “abbastanza buono”, davanti a lui non ci sarebbe stata una linea di arrivo e, nel caso essa si fosse presentata, l’avrebbe convertita in una linea di partenza. Miya Atsumu era un corpo inarrestabile, e non aveva _mai_ avuto intenzione di fermarsi.

Poi era arrivato Sakusa Kiyoomi con i suoi confini e le sue mura e i suoi cartelli “non oltrepassare”. Sakusa non era fatto di vetro, ma era fragile e Atsumu lo sapeva (anche se questo non gli aveva impedito di ferirlo, ma aveva tutta la vita davanti per pentirsi). Quel ragazzo gli aveva insegnato delle lezioni importanti, gli aveva fatto comprendere che, ogni tanto, è necessario porre dei limiti, concedersi una pausa, riflettere.

Un corpo in continuo movimento come lui, non riesce a soffermarsi sul mondo che lo circonda, non può concentrarsi su altro che non sia se stesso e gli ostacoli che si ritrova immediatamente davanti.

Ma Sakusa era un oggetto non identificato che, lentamente, si era fatto strada al suo fianco, una presenza calmante e tranquilla a cui era stato facile abituarsi, ai cui ritmi era risultato semplice adeguarsi. E Atsumu aveva rallentato la sua corsa disperata.

Sakusa gli aveva detto di respirare e lui l’aveva fatto.

E l’aria che aveva inalato portava con sé nuovi orizzonti, nuovi mondi, nuove consapevolezze.

Atsumu aveva respirato e gli era piaciuto.

Ma si era dimenticato di ringraziare Sakusa per avergli fatto scoprire quanto fosse importante.

…

Era chiaro quanto la luna piena splendente nel cielo notturno che Atsumu fosse ormai completamente esaurito, quindi non si stupì quando sollevò il cellulare, digitò il numero di Sakusa (sì, lo aveva memorizzato) e premette il tasto verde senza sapere precisamente cosa dire.

In ogni modo Atsumu sentiva che quella sera, nel bene o nel male, sarebbe finito tutto.

“Omi-kun”

“Che c’è?” rispose brusco.

“Stavi facendo qualcosa?” chiese pensando immediatamente a cosa potesse aver interrotto, aveva già una mezza idea su cui non voleva soffermarsi.

“No”

Silenzio.

“Vuoi riattaccare?” chiese come in trance.

Un respiro.

“No” ma sembrava forzato, triste.

“Vuoi che io riattacchi?”

Questa volta la pausa fu più lunga. Ogni secondo era un ago che si conficcava nella pelle di Atsumu, ma per qualche ragione il dolore sembrava attutito, come se appartenesse a una realtà distante di cui lui non faceva più parte. Forse stava morendo.

“No”

Forse era già morto.

“Ti va di parlare, Omi-kun?”

“Di cosa?”

“Qualunque cosa”

E parlarono. Parlarono per ore. Parlarono di pallavolo e delle loro famiglie e dei loro progetti. Parlarono di film, di videogiochi, di libri. Parlarono del passato e del futuro, ma mai del presente.

E Atsumu continuava a sentirsi intorpidito. Era in una bolla e avrebbe iniziato a fluttuare lontano, lontano, se non fosse stato per la voce di Sakusa che lo teneva ancorato dalla parte giusta del mondo sbagliato.

“Atsumu” sussurrò Sakusa ad un certo punto. Atsumu non riusciva a ricordare di cosa avessero appena parlato, non riusciva a capire perché Sakusa l’avesse appena chiamato per nome, ma non riusciva più a concentrarsi su niente.

“Atsumu stai piangendo?”

Non lo sapeva. Stava piangendo? Non gli era parso di aver percepito delle lacrime rigargli le guance. Per accertarsene avrebbe dovuto sollevare la mano e sfiorarsi la pelle del viso subito sotto gli occhi, ma non ne era in grado.

Non era in grado di fare molte cose quella notte.

“Forse non avrei dovuto chiamarti” disse con quel tono monotono e piatto che, probabilmente, doveva aver avuto tutta la sera “Ho sbagliato tutto. Scusa, Sakusa”

E riagganciò.

…

Esattamente cinque minuti dopo il suo telefono cominciò a squillare.

Atsumu lo lasciò squillare.

…

Miya Atsumu è il tipo di persona che ti spinge costantemente a migliorare, ed andare oltre i tuoi limiti. Non importa quanto tu abbia camminato o corso, lui sarà sempre lì a sfidarti dicendoti “io sono ancora più avanti, raggiungimi se ci riesci”, e tu vorrai farlo, anche solo per fargli chiudere quella boccaccia che si ritrovava, per cancellare quel sorrisetto dalla sua stupida faccia.

Miya Atsumu gli aveva insegnato che uscire dalla propria “comfort zone”non era qualcosa di impossibile, bastava aumentare il passo a poco a poco.

Miya Atsumu gli aveva fatto scoprire la vera bellezza degli attimi che si intravedono con la coda dell’occhio.

Miya Atsumu gli aveva fatto vivere momenti che non avrebbe mai potuto fotografare.

Forse era il momento di ringraziarlo.

…

Quando Sakusa suonò il campanello di casa Miya fu Osamu ad aprire.

Senza una parola gli indicò il divano, dove un grumo deforme che ricordava vagamente Atsumu era accovacciato a guardare chissà quale programma in tv.

Sakusa si voltò per guardare Osamu che gli rivolse l’occhiata più minacciosa che avesse mai visto, Sakusa sbatté gli occhi e, nel millisecondo che impiegò a riaprirli, lo vide sorridere in maniera innocente. Infine si allontanò verso le scale.

Sakusa si avvicinò lentamente, come se la lentezza gli potesse dare occasione di riordinare i pensieri.

Quando Atsumu lo vide i suoi occhi si spalancarono ma non disse nulla.

Sakusa si lasciò cadere sull’estremità opposta del divano.

Continuarono il loro gioco del silenzio.

Ma Sakusa non era abbastanza forte.

“Atsumu”

“Non dirlo così, per favore non così”

Sakusa deglutì, ma la saliva gli si bloccò in gola e respirare era sempre più difficile e voleva solo toccarlo e dirgli che era tutto a posto, che non aveva fatto nulla di sbagliato.

“Di cosa hai bisogno?”

Atsumu chiuse le palpebre piano, come se stesse effettivamente riflettendo sulla sua domanda, come se non fosse capace di pensare alla risposta.

“Voglio sapere”

“Cosa?”

“È troppo tardi, Omi-kun?” e quel nomignolo non gli era mai piaciuto, ma ormai ci aveva fatto l’abitudine e sentirlo pronunciare dalla voce di Atsumu non era più tanto male.

Questa volta fu Sakusa a chiudere gli occhi.

Questo era il punto di non ritorno.

Questo era il momento in cui Sakusa Kiyoomi smetteva di essere un codardo.

Aveva ancora così tanta paura.

Ma cos’era peggio? Convivere con il timore di non essere abbastanza o vedere il guscio vuoto di un ragazzo che era sempre stato pieno di vita?

La risposta era chiara.

“No”

E osservò la sua testa ruotare così velocemente verso di lui, le sue pupille dilatarsi, il suo petto alzasi e abbassarsi.

“Omi-kun” disse, e per la prima volta in quella serata la sua voce aveva ritrovato il colore.

“Vieni qui, idiota”

Atsumu ripeté la procedura dell’ultima vola e gli appoggiò la testa sulla coscia. Sakusa iniziò a tracciare forme sulla pelle del suo volto finché entrambi non si addormentarono.

…

Qualche tempo dopo Atsumu andò a trovare Sakusa. Fecero le solite cose. Guardarono la solita tv. Seduti sullo stesso divano. Ma qualcosa era cambiato: la distanza era diminuita.

Ogni giorno si erano avvicinati di più, superando millimetri e millimetri di insicurezze, di tensioni, di paure. Finché i metri non erano diventati decimetri. E dopo millimetri e millimetri di confusione, di ansia, di imbarazzo, i decimetri erano diventati centimetri.

Erano diventati millimetri di aspettativa, di rilassatezza, di adorazione.

Cosa sarebbe successo dopo?

Atsumu gli aveva appena chiesto “Omi-kun, posso baciarti?”

E Sakusa avrebbe dovuto essere terrorizzato, avrebbe dovuto dire di no. Ma era calmo, e voleva voleva voleva.

“Non sulle labbra” 

Non era ancora pronto.

Atsumu si girò a guardarlo così rapidamente che Sakusa pensò potesse volargli via la testa “Cosa?”

“Non sulle labbra” ripeté.

Atsumu aveva la faccia di qualcuno che non si era aspettato una risposta positiva, ma ne era rimasto piacevolmente sorpreso, anche un poco frastornato.

Ma poi sorrise quel sorriso sicuro di sé, quello che ti sfidava, ‘preparati alla battaglia perché non sarà affatto facile’ diceva.

Gli si avvicinò finché il suo corpo non fu quasi totalmente sopra quello di Sakusa. Lo guardò come per chiedergli se così andasse bene. Se Atsumu non avesse fatto una doccia prima di accomodarsi sul divano, di accomodarsi su di lui, non avrebbe probabilmente potuto sopportarlo, ma fortunatamente (sfortunatamente per Sakusa), l’aveva fatta.

Poi avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio sinistro e sussurrò con quella voce, quella profonda e persuasiva “Ti prendo in parola, Omi-kun” e Sakusa poteva giurare di averlo sentito sorridere contro il guscio del suo orecchio che, quasi sicuramente, si era tinto di un rosso acceso. Poteva giurare di aver sentito le sue labbra proprio sulla pelle morbida subito sotto, dove si trovavano tre nei disposti a forma di triangolo.

Trattenne il respiro e strizzò gli occhi.

“Omi-kun sembri pronto a ricevere una pugnalata piuttosto che un bacio” e suonò tanto come un ‘se non lo vuoi sei ancora in tempo per dirmelo’

“È solo…ti sei lavato i denti?”

“Due volte” una pausa “Meticolosamente”

Forse per la piacevole notizia o forse per il tono che aveva usato, ma Sakusa si rilassò, cedette pian piano sotto il peso del corpo di Atsumu.

“Dimmi se ti sembra troppo”

E baciò ogni singola parte del suo volto, tranne la bocca.

Sakusa non voleva chiudere gli occhi, perché farlo avrebbe significato concentrarsi sugli altri sensi e questo avrebbe comportato un’onda di emozioni troppo forti da sopportare. Ma quello sembrava il giorno giusto per annegare.

Le sue labbra erano lentissime, sfioravano la sua pelle e si soffermarono prima sulla guancia destra, poi sul mento, l’altra guancia. Sostarono accanto al suo occhio sinistro, così leggere, e si depositarono sul suo naso. Infine giunsero alla fronte e lì accarezzarono i suoi due nei. Atsumu gli aveva detto più volte di adorarli. Adesso ci stava passando la lingua sopra e Sakusa pensò _disgustoso,_ ma non trovava le parole per fermarlo.

E voleva resistere solo per non dargliela vinta. Solo per potergli sorridere vittorioso alla fine di quella guerra che stavano combattendo dando anima e corpo.

Sentì il calore della sua bocca allontanarsi e lo afferrò. Se prima non era pronto a volerlo, adesso non era pronto a lasciarlo andare.

“Avido” gli sorrise Atsumu.

Poi le sue labbra iniziarono a trascinarsi accanto all’altro orecchio, a tracciare un sentiero lungo al suo collo. Erano così dolorosamente lente. Nel momento in cui i iniziò a mordicchiare la sua pelle sensibile Sakusa gemette sentendo ogni spirito vitale che gli era rimasto abbandonarlo.

Non si era nemmeno reso conto di avere le mani sui suoi fianchi, di stare attirando il busto di Atsumu contro il suo, di starlo stringendo sempre più vicino.

“Oh, Omi-kun” Sakusa perse il respiro. La vibrazione che quelle parole produssero sulla sua gola attraversarono tutto il corpo e Sakusa rabbrividì, la sua schiena si raddrizzò e provò a inspirare. Inalare, esalare. Era semplice, non c’era nulla di complicato.

Continuò a farlo finché la mano di Atsumu non si appoggiò delicata, ma decisa alla sua bocca e si ritrovarono faccia a faccia, negli occhi marrone cioccolata di Atsumu c’era preoccupazione.

“Omi-kun” gli sussurrò “Respira”

Sakusa doveva aver perso ogni controllo e doveva aver iniziato ad ansimare senza accorgersene e ora Atsumu lo stava provando a riportare alla realtà.

“Ho bisogno che respiri, Omi-kun”

Non lo lasciò andare fino a che l’aria non cominciò a entrare nei suoi polmoni in maniera regolare, fino a che i suoi battiti non si calmarono.

“Scusa mi sono lasciato trasportare” disse con un certo imbarazzo.

“Al solito” gli rispose Sakusa e, in uno sbalzo di coraggio (o di follia) e con un movimento più rapido e goffo di qualunque cosa avesse mai fatto, li capovolse in maniera tale da trovarsi al di sopra di Atsumu.

Ne valse la pena solo per vedere la sua faccia.

“Omi-kun” sembrava insicuro. Sakusa doveva smetterla di cedere ogni volta che Atsumu pronunciava il suo nome, perché sapeva che lui l’avrebbe visto e avrebbe saputo come approfittarne, ma gli era fisicamente impossibile evitare il brivido di freddo che gli percorse la schiena, il flusso di calore che affluì nel suo stomaco, il desiderio che provava di…

Allungò una mano verso il viso dell’altro e provò a distrarsi accarezzandolo. La bocca di Atsumu si schiuse e il suo busto si inarcò per godere al meglio di quel contatto. Sakusa sentì un suono gutturale e non riuscì a capire chi dei due l’avesse emesso o se l’avevano fatto entrambi contemporaneamente.

La sua mano era pericolosamente vicina alle labbra di Atsumu. Ne seguì il profilo con il pollice e ne tracciò ogni dosso, ogni curva con diligenza, come se stesse toccando qualcosa di sacro. Gli occhi di Atsumu erano neri di desiderio.

Prima che Sakusa avesse il tempo di reagire, Atsumu inclinò la testa in modo da poter far scivolare quel dito all’interno della sua bocca e iniziò a rigirarselo fra i denti e Sakusa si stupì di non trovare quel gesto ripugnante, bensì piacevole. Voleva di più di più di più.

Atsumu emise un verso lamentevole quando Sakusa ritirò il pollice, ma sorrise quando questo venne sostituito dall’indice e dal medio. Doveva starsi divertendo molto a giudicare dal modo in cui adagiò le sue dita su un tappeto di denti e fece serpeggiare la lingua tra i suoi polpastrelli, succhiando la pelle callosa delle sue dita. 

Stava succedendo così tanto, eppure Sakusa pensò che non fosse abbastanza, non lo sarebbe mai stato con Atsumu.

Lo osservò girare la testa verso sinistra e guardarlo di traverso.

“Omi-kun” e suonava tanto come un gemito e Sakusa non sopportava il fatto che Atsumu avesse tanto potere su di lui, che conoscesse a perfezione tutti quei suoi punti deboli, che sapesse come sfruttarli a suo vantaggio. Odiava la maniera in cui la luce pomeridiana veniva filtrata dalle tende e si depositava sulle ciglia di Atsumu e come i suoi occhi sembravano sciogliersi in un’eclisse di metallo fuso e detestava il gioco di ombre che si era creato tra i suoi capelli.

 _Bastardo_ pensò.

E lo baciò.

Fu tutto così veloce.

Ma lo baciò.

Ne era sicuro perché sentì chiaramente le labbra di Atsumu, mangiucchiate ma morbide, contro le sue. La collisione fu il momento in cui tutto si fermò e un nuovo tipo di tempo iniziò a scorrere, un tempo appartenente a un mondo che aveva aperto le porte solo a loro.

Atsumu esitò un secondo, ma quando Sakusa aumentò l’intensità del bacio capì che non si sarebbe tirato indietro, che sarebbe rimasto sino alla fine.

Atsumu baciava proprio come giocava a pallavolo, sapeva esattamente come gestire la partita, quanta velocità imprimere alla palla, dove mirare per segnare. Aveva il totale controllo della situazione e Sakusa voleva che lo perdesse, voleva esserne la causa, voleva colpirlo quando meno se lo aspettava.

Lo sentì gemere contro le sue labbra e sorrise perché delle crepe stavano iniziando a formarsi nella sua maschera di perfetta tranquillità.

Lasciò che la sua lingua scivolasse oltre la soglia delle sue labbra e fu molto più naturale di quanto si fosse aspettato.

Lasciò che le sue mani si facessero strada sotto la maglietta di Atsumu.

Si compiacque quando sentì quel verso di puro piacere fuoriuscire dalla sua bocca.

Sakusa lo stava toccando, Sakusa stava permettendo che qualcun altro lo toccasse. E tutto sembrava così giusto. Per un attimo si chiese se non si trovasse in un sogno (o un incubo), forse tra qualche minuto la sveglia avrebbe suonato e i suoi occhi si sarebbero aperti e tutto sarebbe svanito.

Ma questo era vero vero vero.

E Sakusa sapeva che la carne non era affidabile, la carne feriva e scherniva e mentiva. Ma la pelle di Atsumu era morbida e onesta e gentile, la maniera in cui le sue mani avevano iniziato a esplorare il suo petto e in cui si muovevano sul suo corpo era leggiadra, ma decisa, ardente, ma non abbastanza da far male, mai abbastanza, e Sakusa voleva voleva voleva.

…

Era finalmente arrivata l’estate.

Si respirava aria di cambiamenti, fatta di raggi di sole.

Faceva caldo, davvero molto caldo, ma questo non li aveva fermati dall’uscire di casa per fare una passeggiata in quel luogo a loro tanto caro.

Erano vestiti come due turisti: Atsumu aveva una camicia hawaiana e gli occhiali da sole. Sakusa aveva la macchina fotografica al collo e indossava quella camici verde pastello con i kiwi che tanto aveva disprezzato, ma non aveva rinunciato alla sua mascherina.

L’erba del parco sembrava risplendere, l’acqua del fiume scorreva pigra e cristallina, gli alberi sembravano sussurrare canzoni gioiose. I bambini correvano urlando, le mamme si portavano le mani alla testa e iniziavano l’inseguimento, gli anziani parlavano da una panchina all’altra, alcuni ragazzi leggevano un libro, altri facevano yoga, molti si rifugiavano all’ombra per tentare un pisolino, cullati dal fruscio del vento tra le chiome degli alberi, dal borbottio dell’acqua, dalla leggerezza dell’aria.

Sakusa e Atsumu si trovavano su quel ponte che gli piaceva definire il loro ponte.

Lo stesso ponte da cui un idiota si era gettato un bel po’ di tempo fa.

Si fermarono esattamente a metà.

Si sporsero leggermente dal corrimano.

“Attento” intimò Sakusa “Potresti cadere”

E Atsumu sapeva che non era premura quella nella sua voce.

“Arriverà mai il giorno in cui ci lasceremo il passato alle spalle, Omi-kun?” roteò gli occhi.

“Non finché sarò in vita”

“Mi toccherà ucciderti allora. Che ne dici di un volo?” gli indicò il fiume.

“Non penso sia abbastanza per farmi fuori”

“Sarà abbastanza per uccidere la tua dignità. Si parte a poco a poco” gli mostrò il sorriso più innocente che avesse in repertorio.

Atsumu allungò le mani verso la fotocamera di Sakusa, gliela sfilò di dosso, la accese e gli scattò una foto “Per la tua tomba” disse.

Ma, a quanto pare, non era soddisfatto del risultato. Sakusa continuò a sentire quel click per tutto il giorno finché, proprio come erano arrivati, si ritrovarono nuovamente sul ponte.

Una ragazza stava passando di lì. Atsumu le si avvicinò e le chiese se potesse scattare loro una foto ricordo. Lei spalancò gli occhi, come se lo avesse riconosciuto, poi gli sorrise con gentilezza, mostrando le mani per ricevere la macchina fotografica. Ma Atsumu le chiese di portare pazienza con lui per un attimo e le passò una salviettina disinfettante.

“Ti prego di sopportare con me le follie di quel maniaco della pulizia” le sussurrò facendo un cenno con la testa verso Sakusa che, nonostante si trovasse all’altra estremità del ponte, si voltò a guardarlo con uno sguardo truce, ma ricevette solo un sorriso in cambio, due se si considerava anche quello della simpatica (e paziente) ragazza.

Quando lei finì di strofinarsi le mani, mise la salviettina in tasca e gli disse di mettersi in posa.

Atsumu allungò il braccio e lo posizionò sul fianco di Sakusa, l’altro si limitò a guardare dritto nell’obiettivo.

Click.

Ringraziarono la ragazza e si affrettarono, per lo meno Atsumu si affrettò, ad osservare il risultato. Sakusa lo raggiunse in pochi secondi.

La foto era luminosa, il parco era un organo vivente dietro di loro, il fiume era uno specchio del cielo alle loro spalle.

Atsumu si era tolto gli occhiali e li aveva appesi al colletto della camicia, Sakusa aveva rimosso la mascherina che si trovava adesso sotto il suo mento.

Ed entrambi stavano sorridendo.

“Dannate fossette” borbottò Atsumu a voce un po’ troppo alta.

“Andiamo a casa” gli sorrise Sakusa offrendogli una mano.

Atsumu la afferrò.

“Rivolevo la macchina fotografica” si lamentò. Ma non lo lasciò andare.

Non l’avrebbe mai lasciato andare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Davvero chiunque sia arrivato fin qui merita il mondo (e i miei infiniti ringraziamenti)

**Author's Note:**

> Se siete arrivati fino a qui, meritate tutto il mio rispetto. Davvero sono ancora super nervosa. Se volete lasciare un commento, mi farebbe un sacco piacere +++ la gente di solito lascia il suo profilo twitter, quindi lo farò anche io se a qualcuno interessa @nonlovso


End file.
